


Sugar Daddy

by caochon03



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: HE, M/M, Ngọt, Phương Tây, Sugar Daddy, hiện đại, m/m - Freeform, sủng, thoải mái không ngược, Ôn nhu trung khuyển công x Tiểu mỹ dương quan nhân thê phúc hắc thụ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Tom Holland gặp Jake Gyllenhaal trên trang mạng dành cho sugar daddy/baby.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Taylor Swift, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Tóm tắt: Tom Holland tốt nghiệp đại học Điện ảnh và tạm thời chưa xin được vai diễn, cậu muốn sống tự lập nhưng thiếu tiền, vô tình bắt gặp trang tìm sugar daddy/baby và làm quen được Jake Gyllenhaal, một diễn viên nổi tiếng nhưng sống cô đơn và muốn có người tâm sự, ở bên cạnh mình lâu dài. Điều đáng nói, Jake cuốn sâu vào cuộc hẹn hò với Taylor Swift. Tom giúp Jake nhận ra tình cảm bấy lâu nay giữa cậu và gã, đồng thời đưa Jake quay về, rồi cả hai người cùng nhau xây một gia đình hoàn chỉnh.

Tom Holland sinh ra đã có ước mơ trở thành một diễn viên giỏi, cậu sống với ba và mẹ không bao lâu họ chuyển cậu lên thành phố Los Angeles để cậu tự lập một mình, còn họ thì lo cho mấy đứa em, tiền vẫn gửi đều đặn để cậu đủ trang trải học phí và sinh hoạt.

Cậu học xong trường chuyên (school for the gifted) ở cấp ba và học thêm bốn năm ở đại học Điện ảnh Hollywood tại đó, ban đầu cậu ở một mình hơi rụt rè nhưng cậu tính khí nhiều chuyện nên dễ dàng vượt qua, đến trường lớp cậu nói rất nhiều.

Cậu có quen cô bạn thân của mình là Zendaya Coleman, cô sống cách cậu một dãy phố và cũng có ước mơ trở thành một diễn viên và ca sĩ. Hai người họ giữ liên lạc với nhau và cô cũng sớm thông báo cho cậu biết cô và người bạn trai mới quen đã yêu nhau, Tom và Zendaya ngày càng ít liên lạc với nhau hơn nhưng vẫn có số điện thoại của nhau.

Sau khi tốt nghiệp, cậu sắp sửa kẹt tiền tới nơi, ba mẹ cậu không gửi thêm cho cậu nữa bảo rằng cậu bắt đầu đi diễn đi để tự có tiền, trong khi bản thân cậu mới ra trường chưa có hãng nào cho cậu lượt đi casting cả, loay hoay mãi, cậu mở máy tính lên và vào Google Chrome, nhập trang web của Google vào và tìm kiếm một dòng chữ:

"how to make money fast?" ("cách để làm tiền nhanh?")

Hàng chục triệu kết quả, Tom choáng ngợp với những dòng đầu đều dẫn đến trang web tìm người, cậu bấm vào, họ chào mừng cậu rất hoan nghênh và hứa những người tham gia trên đó đều có những "quyền lợi" rất "ưu đãi". Ngạc nhiên vô cùng, cậu tạo một tài khoản trên đó và ngay lập tức có hàng chục người lũ lượt nhắn tin cậu, cậu bấm đại vào một trong số đó, lần này là trúng một người có nickname là "Jakey".

"Chú đang muốn tìm người, một người con trai trẻ tuổi thôi, chú thấy cưng phù hợp tiêu chí lắm đấy." Nhân vật Jakey nhắn.

"Tôi cũng đang muốn tìm người để giúp tôi vượt qua số khó, ngài có thể giúp tôi không." Tom mạnh dạn nhắn lại.

"Được nha cưng, chỉ cần cưng đến địa chỉ sau: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. Chú biết cưng đang gặp khó khăn mà, chú sẽ giúp cưng, vô tư." Nhân vật Jakey đó nhắn lại.

"Vâng thưa ngài, tôi tới đây!" Rồi Tom nói xong, lấy một tờ giấy viết lại dòng địa chỉ trên và cất vào trong chiếc ba lô, rồi cậu ra khỏi căn nhà đó.

Dọc đường đi, cậu cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì sắp sửa có tiền, hơn nữa được người ta bao ăn bao ở sướng gần chết luôn, vậy cậu không còn phụ thuộc vào ba mẹ mình nữa nên cậu muốn làm gì tuỳ thích.

"Kì quái..." cậu thầm nghĩ. "Nhà người này ở Beverly Hills à? Chắc nổi tiếng lắm đây..." Cậu đặt chân đến Beverly Hills. Beverly Hills là một thành phố nhỏ trực thuộc tại mảnh đất Los Angeles, bang California. Đây là nhà của nhiều ngôi sao nổi tiếng của làng giải trí Hollywood, con đường sầm uất nhất ở đây đó chính là đoạn đường Rodeo Drive nơi sum tụ buôn bán đủ đồ hàng hiệu, giá thì không phải dạng vừa đâu. Công viên khu vườn Beverly là công trình của những thác nước và vườn hoa hồng tuyệt đẹp, thêm nữa là kế bên Beverly Hills là Hollywood với bảng chữ to khổng lồ và vĩ đại. 1920s Greystone Mansion là khu vực tập kết nhiều bộ phim đình đám. Đồng thời các khách sạn tại Beverly Hills là nơi tổ chức tiệc vô cùng sang trọng, với vườn cây xanh tươi, lá cây hoè tán rợp như thiên đường, kế bên còn có quán cafe bể bơi nữa.

Cậu gõ cửa vào đúng địa chỉ bên đó, "xin chào... á ưmnm" lo mải mê suy nghĩ và không hề hay biết cậu bị một người mở cửa và ôm cậu bịt mồm đem vào trong, hắn chạy thật nhanh lên lầu và ném thẳng cậu lên giường, ba lô của cậu được người đó cất vào tủ, rồi vén rèm lại và bật đèn, sau đó người này chạy xuống để đóng cửa.

Cậu vẫn còn đang cố hoàn hồn để tìm hiểu xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cậu nhìn thấy căn phòng này vừa rộng lại vừa mát như mùa xuân đến, chiếc giường lại vô cùng êm ái và thoải mái rất khác so với nhà trọ cậu đang ở, người kia vừa lên cậu nhìn thử, chưa kịp nhận ra gương mặt, người đàn ông đó vào ôm cậu thật chặt.

"Cưng tới nhà chú rồi mừng quá." Người này mừng rỡ.

"Dạ... dạ..." Tom nói người này mới buông ra để cậu nhìn mặt, sau khi nhìn mặt xong, cậu bắt đầu trợn mắt và hốt hoảng. "Ngài... ngài là Jake Gyllenhaal sao?"

"Xuỵt đừng, paparazzi nghe được rồi đăng báo vớ vẩn bây giờ!" Jake nói.

"Vậy hồi nãy là..." Tom thắc mắc.

"Nhà của chú bị nhiều paparazzi với phóng viên đặt camera khắp nơi để săn tin, chú bất đắc dĩ phải chạy xuống vác cưng thật nhanh trước khi người ta kịp chụp hình chú đó. Bọn này điếm thối lắm, nhỏ không học lớn mới làm nhà 'páo'." Jake thở dài.

"À vậy à, tôi rất vui khi được gặp ngài, ngài là Jake huyền thoại trong lòng tôi rồi, bấy lâu nay tôi theo dõi các bộ phim của ngài, ngài diễn tài lắm đó." Tom vẫn còn hạnh phúc khi được gặp thần tượng trong lòng.

"Mừng hơi vội đó, từ đây cưng sẽ ở nhà của chú, chú sẽ chăm sóc cưng." Jake bật cười.

"Thật vậy sao, tôi cảm ơn ngài nhiều lắm!" Tom mừng nhiều hơn.

"Đừng khách sáo, mốt xưng là "em-chú" được rồi, cho nó thân." Jake mở lời.

"S-sao vậy ạ?" Tom giật mình bất đắc dĩ.

"Từ từ cưng sẽ biết thôi." Jake cười thêm lần nữa, rồi bước xuống dưới nhà, Tom cũng lật đật xuống theo.

—————

Tại nhà bếp, Jake đứng pha trà và đem đặt lên bàn, Tom ngồi ở đó còn đang băn khoăn không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nãy giờ.

"Cưng uống trà đi cho đỡ mệt." Jake nói và Tom nhìn chằm chằm vào gã.

"Chú... chính là nhân vật Jakey trên trang web kia sao?"

"Ừm, chú gặp cưng xong, sau đó xoá tài khoản rồi, để bọn nhà báo khỏi săn." Jake vừa nói vừa uống trà.

"Vậy hả, em cứ tưởng là gì... Chú vẫn ở đây một mình sao."

"Ừm, chú tự lo hết đó, tiền cát xê chú khủng lắm nên tiêu hoài chẳng hết."

"Thế chú cho em ở lại đây là gì, chú hơi cực đó."

"Yên tâm đi, tiền chú bao la chú cho cưng hết, với lại cưng cũng đừng lo, ở đây cái gì cũng máy móc hết trừ cái vụ nấu ăn này ra thôi, ô sin bây giờ nhàn hạ chán nên chú chẳng mướn nữa." Jake nói.

"Em giỏi khoản nấu ăn lắm nên chú cũng phải yên tâm. Giờ em chỉ cần tiền trang trải sinh hoạt thôi, chú cho em vậy tốt quá." Tom hài lòng.

"Tốt lắm, coi như mấy cái cơ bản nhất ở đây xong rồi nhé. Còn một chuyện nữa... cưng phải nhớ."

"Chú nói đi." Tom bắt đầu uống trà.

Jake lại gần tai của Tom và bắt đầu thủ thỉ, "Cưng sẽ là người yêu cả đời của chú!" Câu nói này vô tình làm Tom trợn tròn mắt và sắp sửa phun trà ra ngoài, may mắn là cậu kịp uống xong.

"Sao thế, có vấn đề gì à?" Gã thấy vậy nên cũng khá ngạc nhiên.

"Không, không, sao lại có chuyện đó được chứ?" Tom hoang mang, Jake lại gần và ôm cậu.

"Cưng đã không đọc kĩ rồi, quyền lợi là cả hai muốn gì phải có đó, kể cả tình yêu." Jake nói trong lòng bật cười ngạo nghễ.

"Tôi không thể, tôi đi ra đây..." Tom vội vã.

"Ầy ầy, cưng muốn bị chụp mũ hả, giờ cưng ra ngoài coi chừng bị nhà báo tung lên là: Bạn trai của Jake Gyllenhaal là Tom Holland, thế là xong phim! Cưng bị bẻ mặt rồi cưng còn khổ thêm nữa." Jake bình tĩnh giải thích, Tom mới đột ngột dừng lại.

"Thế chú muốn gì ở tôi?" Tom hỏi tiếp.

"Cưng sẽ ở lại đây phục tùng chú, chú sẽ bảo vệ cưng khỏi đám nhà báo đó." Jake nói tiếp, mặt của gã lộ rõ vẻ ngờ ngạc táo bạo khôn lường.

"Tôi là diễn viên nữa và tôi cũng muốn đi cast để có việc làm, ai đâu ở nhà với chú hoài." Tom phẫn nộ.

"Chú sẽ tìm cách, giờ ở đây đỡ đi." Jake thở dài.

"Thôi được, tôi sẽ làm người yêu của chú." Tom chịu đựng và đồng ý ở với Jake Gyllenhaal.

**-HẾT CHAP 1-**


	2. One Day

Một ngày của cả hai...

Tom Holland ngủ dậy, bên cạnh cậu là Jake Gyllenhaal, gã vẫn đang nằm ngủ say sưa. Thú thật ra cậu không hay biết lại có chuyện này, cậu bây giờ vừa làm người yêu cho gã cô đơn đó vừa làm người yêu của thần tượng trong lòng cậu, cảm xúc của cậu bây giờ rất lạ lẫm và hỗn loạn.

Cậu thần tượng gã từ thời gã còn đóng phim Brokeback Mountain, xong cậu còn đọc tin gã đang hẹn hò với Heath Ledger công khai khắp mặt báo chí, đến lúc khi người đó chết trong liều thuốc ngủ, gã cảm thấy đau lắm.

Gã hẹn hò hết cô gái này sang cô gái khác vì căm hận xong chẳng có một mảnh tình dắt vai nào và cô đơn đến giờ phút này, chuyện của gã đã khiến cho báo chí tốn không ít giấy mực biết bao nhiêu lần, mỗi lần như vậy lợi nhuận nhà làm báo tăng vọt, tiền nhiều bởi thế phóng viên hay nhà báo của các toà soạn đều đặt máy quay khắp nhà của gã để săn gã hết lần này đến lần khác.

Tom nghĩ mình vẫn còn may mắn chán, cậu thì thoải mái biết nói sao, còn Jake thì không chịu nỗi sự cô đơn nên mới tìm lấy cậu, nhưng cậu chỉ cần được vô tư, cậu vẫn đồng ý ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Nào dậy đi, 7 giờ sáng rồi đó, chú hứa sẽ dẫn em đi chơi mà." Tom lay người gã.

"Mới Chủ Nhật mà, 8 giờ chú sẽ thức." Jake nói xong xoay chỗ khác.

"Em xuống nhà trước đây, em vào bếp nấu gì đã nhé." Tom ngồi dậy và đứng lên, gã ừ một cái rồi cậu đi đánh răng rửa mặt sạch sẽ, vào bếp lục lọi thứ gì đó. Thật tình! Gã ăn vặt hơi bị nhiều đấy, trong đó toàn là pizza, gà rán, khoai tây chiên, burger, rượu các thứ, đối với cậu thì quả thật là không tốt cho sức khoẻ, với thân hình tốn 3 năm luyện tập ở Đại học đây nếu cậu nhét một miếng pizza chắc chắn cái vòng 3 nó sẽ trở về chỗ cũ, cậu không muốn xíu nào. Nhìn Jake ốm nhom ốm nhách vậy mà ăn pizza uống rượu ngày qua ngày, gã không mập mới ghê.

Nhìn kỹ lại cậu thấy có một ít quả trứng và bánh mì, cậu lấy ra và chế biến thành món sandwich, sau đó cậu lấy ra chai nước ép lá dứa.

Jake ngáp dài bước xuống và nhìn lên bàn ăn, gã thấy Tom và mới biết đây là lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm gã thấy một bữa sáng tuy nhìn rất đơn giản nhưng lại vô cùng thịnh soạn, lâu lắm rồi gã mới cảm nhận được như thế, giống như mẹ gã hồi nhỏ chuẩn bị vậy.

"Bữa sáng đây ư. Cưng thật chu đáo đó." Jake lấy làm vui mừng và bước đến ngồi bên cạnh Tom.

"Ừm, đó là việc em nên làm mà." Tom cảm thấy khách sáo, bật cười theo và nhìn Jake.

"Chắc mốt không cần đâu, cưng chỉ cần lấy pizza với coca thôi là đủ rồi." Jake đắc ý.

"Chú ăn vậy quen là đúng, nhưng đối với em ăn vậy không quen xíu nào, em sợ mập lắm. Sáng ăn nhiều đồ vặt như vậy không tốt, hơn nữa đi diễn mà ăn nhiều đồ vặt rất dễ mắc bệnh trầm cảm, đau đầu. Tí nữa dẫn em đi siêu thị, để em mua đồ về tự em làm, nhưng đầy đủ chất dinh dưỡng và có lợi với chú hơn." Tom nói.

"Cưng giỏi thật đó, khôn hơn cả chú rồi! Để chú dắt cưng đi mua đồ." Jake bật cười lấy làm xấu hổ, rồi lấy bánh sandwich trên đĩa bắt đầu ăn, gã ăn thử cảm thấy ngon hơn so với pizza vốn đã ngán ngẫm đó nên ăn rất nhanh, xong uống nước ép lá dứa.

......

"Chúng ta phải qua đường này sao?" Tom ngạc nhiên khi thấy Jake dẫn mình ra ngõ sau của căn nhà, rồi chui vào trong cái bụi cây.

"Chỉ có cách này mới thoát được đám paparazzi, hên là bọn chúng đặt ở cửa trước thôi, chứ cửa sau thì không có. Cửa sau này có nhà nuôi chó rất dữ, bọn chúng sợ bị cắn nên mới không dám bước qua. Xe phía trước kìa." Jake giải thích, gã có đeo kính và khẩu trang, tay nắm lấy cậu và dẫn ra xe. Jake có hai chiếc xe, chiếc đậu đằng trước là chiếc gã hay sử dụng để đi diễn, còn chiếc này là xe mini, gã sử dụng để dẫn người yêu đi chơi.

"Ừm." Tom bước vào xe. Họ cùng nhau đến trung tâm thương mại Beverly Center và vào đây mua sắm.

\------------

Tại siêu thị...

"Mua cái A này, cái B này, cái C này, cái D này..." Tom vừa chỉ vừa lấy, cậu chọn rất nhiều thực phẩm khác nhau từ rau, thịt, bột, trái cây, đồ hộp, sữa, nồi xoong bình tách ly tất cả mọi thứ lần lượt bỏ vào trong giỏ. Còn Jake thì vẫn ngó nghiêng để quan sát phóng viên và nhà báo. (A, B, C, D là sản phẩm siêu thị).

"Xuỵt, cưng nói hơi nhiều đó." Jake nhắc nhở.

"À ừm, xin lỗi chú." Tom ngại ngùng và sau đó im luôn, tự chọn rồi bỏ vào trong giỏ.

Một lúc sau...

"Tổng cộng là $1256" (29 triệu VND) Cô tính tiền bảo, xong in hoá đơn dày cộm. Tom đứng đó ngồi chờ lấy hoá đơn, Jake tranh thủ nói.

"Để chú kêu người xách về nhà cho, hai chúng ta đi chỗ khác ở đây chơi nhé." Jake nói thầm trong tai Tom.

"Thật ư? Thế là tiện rồi..." Tom vui mừng, sau khi nhận hoá đơn xong, Jake thở dài lại tiếp tục đẩy hàng.

 _"Alô, tao Jake đây, nhờ tụi bây chuyển về nhà tao gấp, ở Beverly Center."_ Jake rút điện thoại của mình ra nói thầm, bên kia tới rất nhanh và đem về.

\-------------

Tại cửa hàng điện thoại Apple Store...

"Chú thiệt vậy luôn, mua cho em cái này sao?" Trước mặt Tom là nguyên một chiếc hộp iPhone XS Max 512 GB mà cậu hằng ao ước, xong bên cạnh đó là hộp MacBook Pro, iPad Pro, Apple Watch Series 4, AirPods 2 thay thế cho hàng loạt thiết bị quá cũ của cậu. Cậu cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc.

"Cưng thích là được rồi, số này so với tiền cát xê của chú chưa tới một hạt cát." Jake bật cười thầm trong lòng.

\-------------

Tại rạp chiếu phim...

"Chú, em muốn xem phim Avengers: Age of Ultron." Tom nói.

"Cho tôi hai vé phim 4DX mà cháu bé này nói, rồi 2 phần bắp caramen và nước." Jake nói, người nhân viên này bán vé bỗng thấy người này che kín mặt liền bảo.

"Được rồi, mà anh vui lòng gỡ khẩu trang, nón lưỡi trai và kính râm ra, ở đây có camera giám sát không cho phép anh..." Chưa kịp nói xong, Jake mở ra rất nhanh, làm cho người này chưa nói xong liền ngất xỉu, bởi trước mặt mình là thần tượng số một đang đến chi nhánh rạp mình để xem phim.

Trong rạp chiếu...

"Hay quá hay quá, đánh đã ghê/Black Widow và Hulk kìa anh ơi/Quicksilver đẹp trai chết sớm ghê đó huhu." Tom vừa xem vừa hết mực khen ngợi phim với vô vàn cảm xúc, còn Jake ngồi cứ xem và tập trung chú ý các tình tiết phim.

——————

Ngoài vùng biển Manhattan, hai người họ ngồi đó đốt pháo chơi đùa với nhau ngồi ngắm hoàng hôn.

"Chú à, lâu lắm rồi em mới được ngắm cảnh nào đẹp như vậy đấy." Tom nhận lấy một lon bia và bắt đầu uống.

"Đẹp thật, có cưng ở đây chú cảm thấy hạnh phúc vô cùng." Jake khui một lon bia rồi uống một hơi.

"Ừm, em cũng được lần đầu dẫn ra đây." Tom nói.

"Ai dẫn cưng đấy." Jake nháy mắt.

"Là Zendaya, bạn thân của em, cũng đã lâu rồi, tại cô ấy muốn cảm ơn em đã giúp cổ làm bài tập với lại cô ấy muốn dắt em đi chơi ở đây." Tom kể lại.

"Cô ấy thế nào?" Jake thắc mắc.

"Cổ rất ngăm, với lại thân thiện nữa. Nhưng mà... cổ cũng có bến đổ của riêng mình rồi, em với cô ấy ít nói chuyện hơn."

"Cho chú gửi lời cảm ơn đến con bé nhé vì đã ở bên cạnh cưng." Jake cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm.

"Bữa nào cô ấy gọi em sẽ gửi cho. Thôi uống tiếp đi nào." Tom lấy bia ra uống tiếp rồi mời Jake.

—————  
Một thời gian nào đó,

Jake hôm nay chẳng ngủ được, nhìn thấy cục cưng của mình đã ngủ say, gã cảm thấy an tâm phần nào, đột nhiên có một dòng tin nhắn.

 _"Em đi tour Speak Now xong, chiều mai đi đón em nhé! - Taylor Swift."_ Jake gã trợn mắt, không ngờ mới đây đã hơn một năm trôi qua.

**-HẾT CHAP 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nguyên đoạn đi chơi để dễ viết, mình vừa viết vừa nghe bài Come and Get Your Love (Guardians of the Galaxy OST), nghe phiêu lắm luôn đó.
> 
> Fic tùm lum timeline nên không viết theo timeline ngày này nối tiếp ngày kia nha, chỉ theo diễn biến được kể thôi.


	3. Casting

Hôm nay Tom Holland được giấy mời đi casting...

Cậu rất phấn khởi, sáng hôm đó cậu dậy từ rất sớm, ăn sáng, sửa soạn rất kỹ, ăn mặc chỉnh tề với bộ cánh sang trọng mua ở trung tâm thương mại.

"Như vậy ổn rồi chứ?" Tom hỏi, cậu diện trước gương một bộ vest đơn giản màu nâu rồi tay không ngừng chỉnh lại cho nó ngay thẳng, Jake Gyllenhaal đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn thử để có gì không hợp thì sửa lại.

"Cưng chỗ nào cũng đẹp hết biết nói sao giờ, thôi đi cast nhanh nào." Jake gã bí quá, có được đứa con Tom Holland dễ thương kiểu này biết chê chỗ nào nên gã nói đại cho qua và cả hai đều ra ngoài.

"Hôm nay chú có việc đi thảo luận về phim đỉnh Everest* và phải ở đó cả ngày nên chú đưa 3000 đô cho cưng đây, cưng đặt taxi đến đó cast đi." Jake đưa tiền.

"Vâng ạ." Tom vui vẻ nhận lấy số tiền, cậu lấy ba lô đựng đồ của mình, đem cất tiền vào ví, tranh thủ bước ra cửa sau, còn Jake thì ra cửa trước lấy xe mình hay dùng để đến trường quay.

Trên đường đến casting bằng taxi, cậu được ngao du khắp thành phố qua khung cửa sổ, hôm nay là ngày thứ Hai nên mọi người đều rất vội vã, cả thành phố đều nhộn nhịp, cậu cũng cảm thấy phấn khởi theo.

Xe dừng lại tại Burbank, cậu bước xuống thì trước mặt cậu là một toà nhà khổng lồ đề cái biển to tướng, Marvel Studios, nhìn từ phía ngoài có vẻ rất oai nghiêm, cậu cảm thấy lo lắng nhưng vẫn cố nuốt nước bọt và bình tĩnh bước vào.

—————

"Cậu là Thomas Stanley Holland đúng không?" Giám đốc Kevin Feige cầm tệp hồ sơ của cậu và xem thử, ông không ngừng vừa nhìn mặt cậu vừa nhìn tập hồ sơ để đối chiếu.

"Dạ dạ thưa ngài, tôi đến đây theo thư mời để cast vai diễn ạ." Tom trả lời một cách mạnh dạn.

"Coi kìa, nhìn cậu trông cũng ốm lắm đấy, với lại gương mặt cậu cũng con nít nữa, không biết cậu phù hợp nhất vai nào nữa." Giám đốc Kevin nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt cậu, nói thẳng ra cậu nghĩ mình sắp bị loại tới nơi.

"Nếu không phiền tôi..." Tom chuẩn bị đứng lên thì một câu nói chặn lại.

"Khoan đã!" Giám đốc Kevin kêu lại, "Cậu ngồi xuống đi, tôi nghĩ ra rồi."

"S-sao cơ?" Tom hoang mang. Đột nhiên sau khi cậu ngồi xuống, giám đốc Kevin lại gần cậu và lấy ngón tay búng thử lên má cậu một cái. "Ui da...", một lớp dưỡng ẩm trên da cậu chảy xuống như sữa.

"Búng ra sữa này ha ha, người như cậu hiếm gặp đó." Giám đốc Kevin nhìn trên tay có chất lỏng đặc xệ của mình và lấy khăn tay trong quần để lau, ngồi xuống ghế giám đốc. "Thôi nào, về việc casting coi như vòng đơn của cậu đã xong, chiều nay cậu sẽ vào vòng phỏng vấn và vòng tranh tài luôn. Ngày x tháng y sẽ có kết quả. Cậu có thể về trước." Giám đốc Kevin nói, xong cất đơn tuyển của cậu đi (nhưng không quên lấy bút làm kí hiệu ưu tiên).

"Dạ dạ!" Tom đứng dậy và chào tạm biệt, quay người bước ra khỏi văn phòng giám đốc, cậu cảm thấy đỏ mặt khi bị giám đốc công ty phim nổi tiếng đùa cợt như vậy và mau chóng bước ra ngoài đi dạo cho đỡ xấu hổ.

Trên đường đi, cậu bâng quơ suy nghĩ tiếp về tương lai của mình, chợt một hồi cậu vô tình đụng trúng người, lần này là một cô gái. "Xin lỗi... tôi không cố ý... ơ..." Cậu ngạc nhiên.

"Ơ... xin lỗi... ủa? Là Tom Holland bạn thân tôi sao?" Cô gái đó nói.

"Zendaya! Bạn thân tôi đây rồi." Cậu mừng rỡ và nhào đến ôm cô một cách trìu mến.

"Anh vẫn còn khoẻ chứ?" Zendaya nhận ra cậu và ôm lại.

"Tôi vẫn ổn, tôi vừa mời casting ở đây đó. Hi vọng sẽ sớm có được việc làm." Tom nói.

"Vậy hả, Marvel sao, tôi cũng cast ở đó đấy và được tuyển nhanh rồi, tôi được phân vai đóng vai bạn nữ của phim Người Nhện đầu tiên, giám đốc vẫn đang đau đầu về những thí sinh phù hợp cho vai Người Nhện bởi rất khó để chọn." Zendaya giải thích thêm.

"Tốt quá nhỉ, vậy gần rồi, hi vọng được hợp tác ăn ý." Tom tay bắt mặt mừng theo và nuôi hi vọng sẽ được đóng cùng Zendaya.

"Fighting!!!"

"Fighting!!!" Cả hai cùng nhau chạm tay đấm.

—————  
Quay trở lại Jake Gyllenhaal, gã đến với trụ sở chi nhánh của Universal Pictures và đậu xe ở trong hầm, trên đường đi lên có hàng chục paparazzi và nhà làm báo đang chờ tài tử như gã bước vào để đưa tin mặc cho việc này rất nhảm và vô bổ, gã chuồn đi qua chỗ khác rất nhanh và vào thang máy dẫn đến một cái phòng họp có rất nhiều diễn viên khác tại đây Jason Clarke, Josh Brolin, Keira Knightley,...

"Nguyên khúc này anh chị phải X... anh này phải Y... chị kia phải Z, còn bên bộ phận vi tính và xử lý đồ hoạ phải chỉnh sửa và ghép đoạn thật nhanh, hợp đồng có hạn,..." Đạo diễn hướng dẫn từng vai cho người đóng.

Jake đang lo lắng cho chiều nay, mình có nên đi đón Taylor Swift không, cô vừa mới đi tour Speak Now về có lẽ đã mệt rồi, cũng gần một năm đi vòng quanh thế giới. Với lại cục cưng thì gã đã hẹn tối khuya mới về rồi nên có lẽ chiều nay diễn xong, gã sẽ đi đón Taylor đi tám chuyện thử.

"Này Gyllenhaal, cậu đang nghĩ gì đấy." Đang suy nghĩ về những chuyện bên ngoài, Jason Clarke ngồi kế bên hỏi làm gã ngừng nghĩ.

"À không có gì đâu, chuyện vai diễn thôi mà..." Jake bật cười đáp lại, gã cảm thấy hơi hoang mang chút.

"Ừm, thôi nghe tiếp đi, diễn là dễ mà chẳng có gì đáng lo đâu." Jason bật cười lại và tiếp tục lắng nghe.

Khi trời chuẩn bị sụp tối, bên chỗ bàn tán của Jake mới xong và đã diễn được tới 10 phút đầu phim rồi. Gã tranh thủ chạy ra ngoài để đón Taylor Swift vì sắp trễ tới nơi nhưng chưa đi được bao xa thì bị cả dàn phóng viên chặn đứng.

"Anh Gyllenhaal, cho chúng tôi biết hiện giờ anh yêu ai?/ Anh có phát biểu gì về tương lai của anh hay không?/ Anh Gyllenhaal, người anh yêu là nữ hay là nam, anh nói đi?/ Anh dạo này đi đâu thế? Anh nói đi/ Nói đi!/ Nói đi!"

Jake bất lực trước dòng người, họ xô xát nhau để cố gắng chĩa mic vào mồm gã và cuối cùng cũng có người ngã quỵ xuống nổi điên lên biến nguyên bãi đó thành chiến trường, phóng viên đánh lộn với nhau để tranh giành phỏng vấn, may mắn là có một chiếc xe hơi xịn đậu trước mặt gã, người ngồi trước mở cửa và kêu gã vào, Jake mau chóng bỏ trốn và vào trong ngồi, còn phóng viên thì mãi đánh nhau nên không để ý, lúc gã đi thì mới ngừng.

"Cảm... cảm ơn! Chết thật." Jake nhìn ngó ngang thì chỉ có tài xế và một người ngồi trước, kế bên gã là chiếc va li to tổ chảng.

Gã phát hiện bên trong có tiếng động đậy, nghi có nhốt động vật gì trong đó nhưng không phải. "Phù đón được anh như vậy là may đấy, trợ lý T, kéo cái khoá xuống hộ tôi." Giọng nữ cất lên từ bên trong, người trợ lý của giọng nữ đó kéo khoá xuống. "Taylor đây nè."

"Tay-Taylor, là em sao?" Jake ngạc nhiên. Trước mặt gã là Taylor Swift với cây đàn ghi-ta.

"Là em, em phải chui vô trong đó thì đám phóng viên đâu có thể săn được em, với lại em biết anh đang gặp rắc rối nên mới không ở lại sân bay chờ tiếp." Taylor nói, cô mĩm cười.

"Gặp được em thì anh cũng mừng, tưởng em bỏ anh đi hơn một năm không có nói gì chứ." Gã bật cười.

"Đâu có, em trước đó dự định chỉ đi tour diễn tầm 4-5 tháng thôi nhưng bị đám phóng viên với truyền thông các nước lôi kéo em ở lại đó tiệc tùng, phỏng vấn các kiểu nên em không về được. Để né, em chui vào trong vali và có người xách em đi." Taylor giải thích.

"Hèn gì, mấy bài báo trên mạng anh có đọc qua nói là em đã có người yêu mới rồi, có phải..." Jake hỏi tiếp thì Taylor chặn họng.

"Ba cái báo xàm, toàn soi mói đời tư người khác, về đây rồi em kiện chúng nó vào tù ăn cơm luôn." Taylor nhớ lại và nổi giận.

"Em ghê nhỉ?" Jake đắc chí.

"Ừ, em đi một năm nhưng em vẫn luôn nghĩ về anh. Mà anh đã yêu ai chưa ngoài em ra?" Taylor hỏi xong, gã cứ như chết điếng, nếu gã mà trả lời là "Có!" một cái, Taylor sẽ quăng gã ra đường luôn, cô rất là nghiêm túc trong chuyện nam nữ nên gã cố gắng để không làm cô khó xử.

"Chưa... chưa!" Jake khẩn trương trả lời.

"Tốt lắm, em sẽ viết bài hát về chuyện hai ta, rồi cho vào album mới của em luôn. Nghe thử nè anh. _I walked through the door with you, the air was cold..._ " Taylor mừng rỡ và lấy đàn ra thử lời.

"Hay đấy, khi nào chúng ta gặp lại?" Jake hỏi.

"Em muốn gặp anh với phi cơ riêng, hai chúng ta mới có không khí lãng mạn chẳng có ma nào xen vào được." Taylor bật cười nói, gã nháy mắt "ừ" một cách đầy tâm tình nhưng lòng vẫn dáy lên nỗi lo lắng.

**-HẾT CHAP 3-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor chính thức xuất hiện, sẽ trở thành một nhân vật phụ nhằm thử thách tình cảm giữa hai chú cháu.
> 
> *Trên FOX Movies cũng hay chiếu "Đỉnh Everest" của chú Jake Gyllenhaal đó mọi người, phim nội dung khá đơn giản nhưng cũng rất lôi cuốn đó.
> 
> Trụ sở của Marvel: Frank G. Wells Building 2nd Floor, 500 S. Buena Vista Street, Burbank, California, United States.


	4. 4. Boys at Home

Hôm nay casting đã xong, đứng diễn buổi trời đúng là mỏi cả chân lẫn miệng thật, đi diễn thật không dễ dàng gì đòi hỏi cậu căng cả da mặt, múa máy quay cuồng để ghi điểm giám khảo và khán giả. Bởi thế lúc chiều tối, Tom Holland về đến nhà với bộ dạng vô cùng mệt mỏi.

Trong quá trình casting cậu nghĩ đã thua hơn so với nhiều người trong số đó, họ biểu diễn rất là tài nhưng cậu nhận thấy hàng ghế giám khảo không mấy hài lòng cho lắm, lúc cậu lên casting, do tính khí cậu nhiều chuyện nên nói khá nhiều, đã vậy còn hậu đậu làm vẻ nghịch ngợm nữa, mọi người trong phòng đấu đều rất ngạc nhiên khi có diễn viên như vậy, nhất là dàn giám khảo.

Và cậu đỏ mặt...

Cậu không quên đi vào ngõ sau để né cái camera ở bên ngoài, cậu nằm ườn trên ghế sofa một lúc rồi bắt đầu vào trong nhà bếp chuẩn bị bữa ăn.

Jake Gyllenhaal gã đã dặn tối khuya mới về nên cậu sơ chế một chút rồi để trong tủ lạnh, sau đó cậu mở kênh giải trí xem chờ gã về.

—————

"Ngày mai nhớ gặp em nha! Đừng quên." Taylor Swift nói, trước đó cô và gã đã đi ăn tối với nhau, cô nói chuyện đi tour với gã nhiều lắm, sau khi xong, họ đi về và cô trở Jake về lại ngay chỗ trụ sở Universal Pictures, lúc này đám phóng viên đã đi về hết nên gã chẳng sợ phải gặp phiền nhiễu.

"Ừm." Jake bật cười và bước xuống xe, sau đó gã vào hầm lấy xe và chuẩn bị về nhà.

Đã là 21 giờ, Tom ngủ gật trên ghế sofa vì phải chờ gã, gã về thấy cậu đang nằm lì trên ghế sofa, ti vi thì vẫn bật nên tính kêu cậu dậy, bản thân gã đến giờ này cũng đói bụng, nếu không kêu cậu thì chắc bụng gã cũng kêu inh ỏi rồi tối gã không ngủ được.

"Tom này, dậy đi chú về rồi nè." Jake lay người Tom.

"Ừm, chú về rồi hả? Mấy giờ rồi?" Tom hé mắt rồi cố gắng ngồi dậy.

Jake nhìn vào điện thoại và nói. "9:08 PM. Cưng đi nấu đồ ăn cho chú đi, cả ngày hôm nay chú mệt lắm đấy."

"Dạ dạ! Em nấu liền đây." Tom nhận ra giờ này đã trễ nên mau chóng ngồi dậy và lon ton chạy vào bếp.

Trên bàn ăn, hôm nay Tom có nấu nhiều món ăn*, nào là Apple Pie, Fruit Salad, Massachusett (Súp nghiêu), Sweet Turkey Chilli, Burrito, Teriyaki Vegetables,... Jake nhìn trước mặt và lấy làm ngạc nhiên.

"Đã đến lễ Tạ ơn** sao? Thịnh soạn ghê đó cưng." Jake chễ giễu.

Cảm thấy gã chưa đói, cậu ngạc nhiên. "Chú không ăn sao, vậy em sẽ dọn đi." Tom chuẩn bị đứng dậy.

"Đừng đừng, chú đùa, chú đùa ấy mà chú phải ăn thử món do cục cưng làm nữa chứ." Jake bật cười, gã lấy chiếc nĩa và con dao thử lấy một miếng gà Tây ăn thử, vừa cho vào miệng thì đột nhiên gã cảm thấy có hơi nóng dịu nhẹ, hương vị ngọt thanh đậm đà và cay đều chảy vào trong làm gã sướng phát điên. "Gì mà ngon như vậy? Từ thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ tới giờ chú mới được ăn món gà Tây nào mà ngon tới vậy đấy." Gã khen hết mực.

"Thật vậy sao? Vậy chú cứ ăn thêm nữa đi, hôm nay em có hứng nấu nhiều dữ đấy." Tom hạnh phúc và bắt đầu ăn.

"Ở nhà cưng nấu vậy là quá ngon rồi, ra ngoài nhà hàng năm sao cũng chẳng có chỗ nào nấu ngon như của cưng cả." Jake khen hết mực và tiếp tục ăn rất nhanh, đúng là ra ngoài nhà hàng hay ăn ở trường quay cũng không bằng ở nhà nấu, Tom nhận lời khen ngợi đầy tự hào và cậu hạnh phúc theo.

"Em nấu vậy đã quen rồi, ba mẹ em tập cho em từ nhỏ phải tự lập, ngoài chuyện học trên lớp em còn phải đi làm bán thời gian ra, tại đó em mới biết cách làm việc nhà, nấu ăn, đàn ông ở xã hội bây giờ cần phải giỏi việc nhà, đâu nhất thiết phải là phụ nữ đâu." Tom giải thích thêm.

"Bởi vậy... thế còn chuyện casting hồi sáng sao rồi?" Jake hỏi thêm, lần này gã ăn tiếp Massachusett Soup và Teriyaki.

"À, em vượt qua vòng đơn rất nhanh, còn vòng phỏng vấn và tranh tài vẫn chưa có kết quả, em đã làm mọi chuyện bên đó rối tung cả lên, do tính em cũng nhiều chuyện với lại nhí nhố nữa để mất điểm chỗ này, còn lại thì không có gì giám khảo phải chê cả." Tom giải thích lại chuyện hồi sáng.

"Ừm, nếu có rớt thì cũng không sao, có chú lo cho cưng hết mà còn gì, cưng ở nhà với chú thôi." Jake chọc ghẹo.

"Này, chú đừng chọc em nữa quá đáng lắm đó." Tom nổi giận và đánh gã.

Toàn bộ đồ ăn trên bàn đã hết sạch, gã no căng bụng, lại tủ lạnh mở thử thì biết bên trong tủ lạnh giờ đã ngăn nắp hết, bao nhiêu đồ vặt của gã, cục cưng cũng bỏ đi hết, đã vậy còn viết cả mẫu giấy:

_"Đừng ăn vụng, muốn ăn thì kiếm em."_

Gã bật cười nhìn Tom đang đắc trí, sau đó lấy lon bia ở ngăn kế bên, vừa uống bia và lại bàn ngồi đó khá lâu, trong lúc đầu chưa tính đến ngày mai ra sao, gã bỗng suy nghĩ đến chuyện Taylor Swift, Tom đứng rửa chén nãy giờ đã xong và quay qua lấy khăn lau bàn, cậu thấy Jake như vậy nên hỏi thử. "Chú vẫn chưa muốn lên lầu sao?" Tom hỏi.

"Chưa đâu." Jake gật đầu.

"Ừm, vậy em lên lầu ngủ trước, xong nhớ tắt đèn nha." Tom nói xong để lại chiếc khăn và lên lầu chuẩn bị ngủ.

—————

1 giờ sáng....

Jake vẫn chưa ngủ, gã đang chờ đợi một thứ gì đó, Tom Holland của gã đã ngủ say từ lúc nào. Điện thoại của gã phát sáng, gã nhìn thử.

 _"Taylor Swift: Nhớ ngày mai đón em! Yêu anh nhiều_ ❤️ _TS"_

Gã đang thắc mắc không biết ngày mai thực sự nên giải thích thế nào, hay là tiếp tục về khuya, chuyện đó mới gay go, thiết nghĩ để sáng gã tính tiếp.

—————

Tom Holland ngủ dậy, cậu thức dậy đã là 8 giờ hơn, nhìn bên phải thì không thấy Jake đâu cả, cậu thấy một mẫu giấy note được đặt lên cửa phòng và lại gần xem thử.

_"Chú có việc gấp, sẽ ra ngoài ăn sáng, cưng ở nhà vui vẻ nhé, nếu muốn đi đâu thì lấy xe mini của chú, chìa khoá để trên bàn."_

Quay trở lại với Jake, Jake đang gặm cheeseburger mua ở ven đường đến thật nhanh địa chỉ của Taylor Swift, gã không hay biết chuyện tài tử đẹp trai số đào hoa như mình do vội nên quên đeo khẩu trang khi mua cheeseburger đã làm cho người bán chết đứng tại chỗ, lẽ đó đã làm cho nhà báo với phóng viên phát hiện nên đuổi theo săn tin từ gã.

Jake nhìn gương chiếu hậu chợt nhận ra có một chiếc xe truyền tin đang đi theo mình, bất quá gã đành phải tăng ga hơn một tẹo, khi tới nơi gã mau chóng xuống hầm, "Cầm tiền đây và mở cổng lẹ lên." Gã đưa nhanh tờ 10 đô vì nóng vội, sau đó gã đậu xe, tay vẫn nắm mẫu cheeseburger còn dở dang, gã cố gắng ăn nhanh rồi bỏ vào thùng rác bên cạnh.

Gã bật thang máy, thang máy sắp đến thì gã ngó lắc ngó lơ thấy có bóng dáng của nữ phỏng viên nào đó đang đứng hỏi thăm một người dân sau lưng gã, "Chết mẹ, nguy rồi." Gã mới khẩn trương chạy vào trong và bấm nút Đóng rất nhanh.

Thang máy di chuyển đến lầu H, gã gõ cửa đi vào, xung quanh gã lại có thêm phóng viên, gã lấy tờ báo cũ để ở nắp thùng rác đem che mặt và chuồn nhanh. Đến nơi, gã lại thấy có chiếc va li khác, cũng một kiểu như vậy nhưng lần này là cái to hơn so với ngày hôm qua.

"Taylor nè, chui vào nhanh đi!" Taylor mời gã, lấy tay ra dấu cho gã vào.

"Ừm!" Jake chạy đến, chui vào trong đó, một người trợ lý của Taylor phụ cô kéo khoá lại và đem ra ngoài.

"Lại gặp anh rồi, chúng ta ra sân bay Los Angeles, chúng ta sẽ lên phi cơ riêng." Taylor nói, cô rất là hào hứng.

"Anh sẽ mua cho, em thích là được chứ gì." Jake nói và thở gấp.

"Anh trả hết ư? Tốt quá vậy đỡ rồi." Taylor mừng rỡ và họ cùng nhau đi đến sân bay không bị gặp phiền từ phóng viên săn tin.

**-HẾT CHAP 4-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiếp tục là cuộc sống của sugar daddy và baby.
> 
> * Đặc sản ở Mỹ đây:  
> \+ https://www.cnn.com/travel/article/american-food-dishes/index.html  
> \+ https://www.dulichvietnam.com.vn/cam-nang-chau-my/trai-nghiem/top-10-mon-an-ngon-chi-co-tai-my/  
> \+ https://www.cozi.com/blog/top-25-family-dinner-recipes/
> 
> ** Lễ Tạ ơn (Thanksgiving Day): Lễ Tạ ơn là một ngày lễ hàng năm được tổ chức chủ yếu tại Hoa Kỳ, Canada, một số đảo ở Caribe và Liberia. Có ý nghĩa lúc đầu là mừng thu hoạch được mùa và tạ ơn Thiên Chúa đã cho sống no đủ và an lành. Đây cũng là ngày nghỉ lễ chính thức, cho tất cả người lao động theo luật định tại Hoa Kỳ và Canada.


	5. His Girlfriend

"Hờ nóng quá." Jake Gyllenhaal cảm thấy người muốn đổ mồ hôi nên đòi ra khỏi vali thật là nhanh, Taylor Swift ở trong cái vali này chịu được cơn nóng này là do cô quen rồi. "Ngồi trong đây nóng đến vậy mà em chịu nổi được à?" Jake rặn hỏi.

"Em ngồi đó có khi cả ngày cũng chẳng khó chịu đâu. Sắp tới rồi ráng chịu một chút xíu đi." Taylor thở dài và nói.

"Thôi anh ra đây." Chịu không nỗi, Jake đi ra ngoài, đồng thời lấy khẩu trang trong túi quần đeo vào, sau đó gã cũng dẫn Taylor ra luôn. Ở đây đã là ngay sân bay rồi. Jake và Taylor chờ xuất cảnh đến phi cơ riêng và đến phần thanh toán.

"Tổng cộng của anh chị là 160.000 đô la." Nhân viên thanh toán phương tiện nói. Jake đưa thẻ để người đó cà qua rồi sau đó gã để lại vào bóp.

"Ok được rồi, chúng ta đi." Jake thanh toán xong hết, gã dẫn Taylor đến phi cơ riêng.

 _"Báo cáo báo cáo, tôi đã phát hiện tài tử số một đào hoa Jake Gyllenhaal và công chúa nhạc đồng quê Taylor Swift đang hẹn hò ở sân bay, Gyllenhaal anh ta đã mua phi cơ 160.000 đô cho Swift."_ Người nhân viên nham hiểm đợi hai người họ đi mất rồi cúi xuống quầy soát vé gọi điện cho paparazzi đến săn ảnh đưa lên báo.

Ngay lập tức paparazzi có mặt tại hiện trường và chụp một cách bí mật, lúc họ lên phi cơ nhưng không hề hay biết.

—————

Tom Holland ở nhà một mình cũng chán, cậu mở TV trong vô thức, trên tay thì vẫn là một gói snack ăn nhẹ, đến khi dừng tại kênh đang chiếu Guardians of The Galaxy, cậu mới tập chung theo dõi, phim về hành trình giải cứu qua dải Ngân Hà của đội Vệ binh được tiếp nhận rất tích cực, cậu thấy dàn diễn viên của Marvel khi diễn lại rất nhập tâm, áp lực như vậy thật không dễ dàng gì cả.

Sau khi hết phim, cậu đi lấy lon coca trong tủ lạnh, lên sử dụng chiếc MacBook Pro đã mua của mình, đăng nhập vào Email.

Cậu mở lên đọc thử:

"Ngày x tháng 6 năm 20yz"

Tom này, đã lâu rồi không gặp, tớ thật sự rất nhớ cậu, mãi tớ mới được gặp Zendaya và xin được email của cậu nên mới nói chuyện được với cậu, cho tớ xin Facebook của cậu luôn nhé. Tiện thể cậu đang ở đâu và thế nào rồi? Cậu đang ở với ai? Cậu sống ra sao?

Nói tớ nghe để tớ đỡ lo lắng. Tớ đang mong chờ được nhận hồi âm từ cậu.

Jacob Batalon."

Cậu rất vui khi được nhận thư từ Jacob Batalon, cậu học cùng Jacob năm cấp 2 nhưng Jacob đã chuyển đến ở New York nên họ không có cơ hội nói chuyện với nhau. Tom bật cười và nhắn lại.

"Ngày x+1 tháng 6 năm 20yz

Chào Jacob,

Tớ cũng thật sự rất nhớ cậu, tớ rất vui khi cậu có được tin nhắn từ tớ, tớ sống vẫn rất vui vẻ và hiện tớ đã xa gia đình, tớ đang ở với một người 'chú nuôi', chú ấy và tớ sống rất tốt, chú ấy cho tớ tiền đi học và sinh hoạt nữa nên cậu có thể yên tâm.

À Facebook của tớ là: https://www.facebook.com/€]¥%#^$*^€€

Số điện thoại của tớ là: +1 (310)-TOM-HLND

Cảm ơn cậu đã gửi thư cho tớ, có gì chúng ta liên lạc lại sau.

Tom Holland, bạn thân của cậu."

Tom vui vẻ nhắn lại, cậu đọc tiếp nhưng bức thư khác, đa phần là hoá đơn, quảng cáo các thứ chưa kể toàn là Spam không, cậu xoá hết và tắt hộp thư đi sau đó, cậu lên trang web tin tức của BBC.

Đập vào mắt cậu một phát là thấy ngay một tin vỡ lẽ trước mặt cậu:

_"SỐC: Jake Gyllenhaal mua cho Taylor Swift phi cơ riêng trị giá 160k đô để hẹn hò"_

Cậu không tin vào mắt những gì mình vừa nhìn thấy được, cậu thở dài, tim đập rất nhanh, phía bên dưới báo có viết rất nhiều về Jake và Taylor, cậu không muốn đọc nữa rồi cất máy tính đi, sau đó cậu ra ngoài đi dạo tập thể dục, cậu ngoài việc muốn làm cho nhịp tim mình đừng đập loạn cả lên nên cậu cố gắng chạy bộ để nó ổn định lại, đồng thời để quên đi cảm xúc vừa rồi.

Cảm xúc hồi nãy là gì? Khó để trả lời.

_"Chú ta có bạn gái rồi, mày chỉ là đứa con bình phong cho chú ta đỡ cô đơn thôi..."_

Cậu không thể nào ngừng suy nghĩ đến câu nói đó, tập thể dục một hồi đủ lâu, cậu sẽ chờ thời cơ để hỏi gã cho ra lẽ mọi chuyện.

—————

Jake và Taylor ngồi trên phi cơ riêng.

 _"Say you remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe, red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams hah-ah-hahhhh..."_ * Taylor Swift vừa ngồi soạn lời vừa phiêu du trên phi cơ, còn Jake thì ngồi quan sát cảnh quan trên bầu trời, lên máy bay được ngắm nhìn mặt đất còn đã hơn khi ngắm qua buồng cửa sổ tên lửa hàng không nữa.

"Taylor, em có lạnh không?" Gã lấy khăn choàng cổ của mình và quàng lên cổ cô từ đằng sau, sau đó vén mũ hoodie lên đầu cô.

"Cảm ơn anh, khăn choàng đẹp quá em thích lắm." Taylor lấy làm hạnh phúc.

"Cảnh trên đây đẹp quá đúng không em nhỉ?" Jake hỏi.

"Ừ, em sẽ đưa cảnh này vào MV của em. Anh lấy điện thoại chụp anh và em một tấm hình được không, túi xách em để trong vali rồi." Taylor gợi ý.

"Ừ được rồi, nè." Gã móc điện thoại mở khoá cho Taylor, Taylor cầm lấy, nhưng thay vì chụp tự sướng bằng camera trước, cô lại quen chụp bằng camera sau, lúc chụp cô lại nhấn giữ chụp rất nhiều tấm.

"Chụp xong rồi." Taylor nói. Cô chuyển sang phần thư viện ảnh, lượng hình chụp lên tới 54 tấm với nhiều góc độ khác nhau, cô lướt qua từng cái một để lựa, Jake nhìn theo.

Taylor cứ lướt, gã cứ nhìn, trong lòng gã đang cố nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, chợt nhận ra cổ sắp chuyển sang hình gã tình tứ bên cạnh cục cưng Tom Holland, gã mới giật phăng cái điện thoại lại. "Gì vậy anh, đưa đây cho em."

"Đừng coi tiếp nữa, hình riêng tư của anh." Jake nói.

"À à, ra là anh đã quen được con nhỏ nào rồi đúng không, là ai, là ai, đưa đây?" Taylor phát ghen** và rặn hỏi. Gã hoảng sợ quá, gã im lặng một lúc, tay đằng sau không quên cho đống hình chụp của gã và Tom vào một thư mục bí mật rồi xoá đi.

Taylor Swift giật lại, lúc này hình của gã và Tom đã dời đi chỗ khác, cổ lướt qua thì chỉ còn mỗi hình mình gã đang chụp với đồng nghiệp. "Có vậy thôi cũng giấu, không có chuyện lần sau như vậy nha, em không để yên đâu." Taylor liếc mắt dằn mặt làm gã hoảng hốt, cô tiếp tục lựa rồi xoá những hình không đẹp lúc chụp vừa rồi. "Đây còn một tấm, hình này đẹp nè." Gã gật đầu.

—————

"Mai nhớ lấy xe dẫn em đi ăn tối nha, tại sáng chiều mai em bận quay MV cho bài "22", yêu anh." Jake dẫn Taylor về biệt thự của mình tại Beverly Hill, giờ này cũng đã 7 giờ tối rồi, cô hôn má gã một cái rồi bước ra ngoài đi vào trong.

Gã nghĩ giờ này cục cưng Tom đang chờ gã, nên dắt xe về nhà thử chào hỏi thân mật với cậu.

Tom nghe tiếng xe đậu ngoài cửa liền bước xuống chào đón như mọi người, "Chú về rồi à?" Tom đứng trước cửa thấy gã xong liền quay đầu đi. "Bữa tối của chú để trên bàn đấy."

Gã ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng kì lạ của Tom, ra là đang dỗi, biết cục cưng đang giận mình bỏ nhà đi lâu, nên để không làm khó, "Ừ. Xíu chú xuống ăn." Gã thay đổi ý định và lên lầu.

Gã mệt mỏi cả ngày rồi nên muốn giải trí trên máy tính một chút, sau khi nghe nhạc xem phim đủ lâu, gã vào BBC News để xem thời sự, đập vào mắt gã đó chính là hàng loạt tin tức được đưa lên. _"Jake Gyllenhaal hẹn hò với Taylor Swift?/ Sốc! Jake Gyllenhaal mua phi cơ riêng trị giá 160.000 đô dẫn Taylor Swift đi hẹn hò!/ Tài tử phim đồng tính nam lãng mạng Brokeback Mountain công khai hẹn hò với nữ ca sĩ You Belong with Me, cư dân mạng tranh cãi."_ Jake trợn căng mắt nhìn và không khỏi sốc trước những tờ báo lá cải giật tít như thế. "Shjt!" Gã thốt lên.

"Shjt!" Tom nói lại, đứng ở bên ngoài cửa nhìn gã, gã quay qua nhìn lại trong sự hoảng hồn. "Chú có bạn gái rồi sao." Tom lại gần hỏi một cách không cảm xúc.

"Chú... chú..." Jake không thể nói nên lời. "Cổ thân với chú thôi mà, tại cổ muốn ở bên cạnh chú nên chú mới..." Gã lấp bấp.

"Vậy sao không ở với cổ luôn đi? Em đến đây ở với chú để làm gì? Cổ sẽ thay em chăm sóc chú, cho chú từng bữa ăn ngon mặc ấm giống em thôi, em cũng sắp sửa có sự nghiệp rồi nên ra đi cũng là điều tốt." Tom nói, cậu không biểu lộ bất cứ cảm xúc gì.

"Đó là do hợp đồng, cưng muốn làm con nuôi của chú để cưng có tiền sinh hoạt ấy thôi, chú hứa sẽ bảo vệ cưng rồi." Jake nói tiếp.

"Vậy hợp đồng chúng ta kết thúc, mai em sẽ rời đi, xin phép." Tom nổi giận và định rời đi thì Jake nắm tay cậu lại.

"Chưa được, còn một chuyện cưng chưa thanh toán xong đi đâu vội thế." Jake níu giữ tay cậu lại.

"Buông tôi ra, là chuyện gì thế?" Tom rặn hỏi.

"Chú muốn "ăn" cưng!" Jake khai luôn rồi bắt đầu đẩy cậu lên giường và khoá cửa lại.

**-HẾT CHAP 5-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đoán xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra chap sau nào =))
> 
> * Đoạn này lấy ở phút 1:40 MV Wildest Dreams. Cảnh phi cơ cũng được dựa trong đó, nhân vật nam ăn mặc cũng khá giống Jake, MV bên dưới:
> 
> https://youtu.be/IdneKLhsWOQ?t=100
> 
> **Taylor khi ghen be like (MV Blank Space):
> 
> https://em.wattpad.com/28942213a2dc3e44b42a5917fccb83f0a8f277a0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5864495554306758697632782d413d3d2d3735353039363032332e313562313039396334633639643933393731303239323036393330352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lưu ý: H vừa phải, không cao H, SM đâu, giống như đang xem phim Hollywood hoặc của Nhật Bản vậy thôi.

"Cưng ghen?" Jake Gyllenhaal bật cười. Nào ngờ, gã phát hiện ra chuyện Tom Holland đang ghen mới nghĩ cục cưng đang cần gã đến phát điên nên không muốn dứt ra, để cậu bỏ đi một sớm một chiều nhanh như thế.

Tom biết gã sắp làm trò gì đó với mình liền đáp trả lại, "Chú nói thế là sao, tôi cũng là người đàn ông, dây thần kinh xấu hổ của tôi có bị đứt đâu mà không phát ghen. Tôi ưm-ư." Không để cậu nhiều lời, gã đến hôn lên môi cậu một cách kịch liệt, nhìn thấy một kẻ đang trêu đùa đôi môi của mình đến sắp hết hơi, cậu không ngừng phản đối. "Buông tôi... đừng mà, dừng lại..."

"Ghen không tốt đâu." Gã dứt nụ hôn đó rồi hôn vào cổ cậu làm cậu giật mình. Tay gã không quên mò xuống đáy quần của cậu để kích thích cái dương vật đó, tay cậu cố đưa ra để che chỗ kín thì bị gã chặn lại. "Ở với nhau gần một tháng trời mà chưa được 'chơi' cục cưng thật uổng. Coi coi nó to lại ướt át cỡ này nè." Jake đã túm được cái đó của cậu. "Cơ thể của cưng nói lên tất cả, nó thấy cô đơn và ham muốn được thoả mãn." Gã nói rồi tiếp tục kích thích cậu, mặc cho cậu van xin trong nấc nghẹn.

"Đừng... mà ưm... dừng lại... đừng nhìn." Cậu rên rỉ, quằn quại co người vì cảm thấy nhột.

"Chú từng chơi với người (Heath Ledger)* cùng đóng phim đồng tính với chú, ngày nào cũng vậy, chú đã quen rồi, người đó đã chết... Chú cảm thấy thiếu cảm giác đó lắm. Giờ có cưng ở đây... có cưng thì chơi với cưng, còn sướng hơn biết nhường nào, trai gái gì chú chơi cũng được hết." Nhìn cậu giẫy giụa cố né tránh, gã nói tiếp. "Để hôm nay tự chú sẽ phá nát đời trai của cưng." Gã đắc ý, cậu trừng mắt và sốc không nói lên đời.

Và gã tiếp tục. Chưa đầy một phút, gã đã trấn lột hết quần áo của Tom, và của gã cũng vậy. Gã lấy tay kích thích cái đằng sau rồi dùng miệng hâm nóng phần dưới của cậu, gã rất muốn vắt kiệt sức của cậu, không cho cậu chuyển động tiếp để cuộc chơi giờ là chỉ mình gã điều khiển, gã ép cậu phải quỳ xuống, tay dưới thì đã thông chỗ đó đến rộng rãi, gã không ngần ngại đưa dương vật của gã vào. "Ah... ah... đau... dừng lại... ah...." Cơn đau bắt đầu ập đến nhưng rồi cảm giác đau cũng trong thoáng chốc lại biến mất, do gã có kinh nghiệm với bạn tình khi đi diễn nhiều năm trước nên gã biết cách không làm cậu đau, gã xoa mông cậu kích thích phần cảm giác ở đó, bấy giờ chỉ còn là khoái cảm chứ không có đau đớn nữa.

Nghĩ đến những tình nhân của gã, cậu cảm thấy rất tức. Đây không phải là lần đầu của gã. Cậu không có cách nào khác để đánh gã, trút giận vào gã, mà chỉ có thể dồn cảm xúc đó vào mối tình nhục dục này, cậu đang cố quên cảm giác ghen tuông, nhưng có gã giúp cậu làm điều đó.

"Sướng không." Jake hỏi thử, rồi gã bắt đầu đẩy người về phía trước, rồi tiếp tục ưỡn lên rồi đẩy vào lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần. Tom gật đầu và khó để đáp lại, cậu chỉ có thể rên rỉ gào thét ra chứ khó có thể thốt ra thành câu hoàn chỉnh. "Chuyện Taylor, chú không cố ý làm tổn thương cưng, chỉ là cổ đột ngột quay về, chú tưởng cổ chia tay chú nên mới kiếm cưng." Tom có nghe được, cậu không tin, cậu nhất quyết không tin, cậu nghĩ là gã đang cố rót mật vào tai cậu để cậu dung tha, nhưng không.

"Nào, xoay người xuống." Gã xoay người cậu, cậu cử động được một lúc rồi đưa người về một hướng khác, gã tiếp tục, nhưng lần này nhẹ nhàng hơn, gã biết cách làm cho bạn diễn của gã sướng nhất có thể, đối với Tom cũng vậy. Tom dù là một diễn viên nhưng cũng không tránh được phản xạ tự nhiên đó, chưa kể hồi còn được học bao nhiêu, bây giờ tiếng của cậu nghe ngọt ngào bấy nhiêu làm gã thích thú dữ lắm. Không uổng công Hollywood đào tạo các diễn viên tài giỏi số một thế giới.** Tay cậu vòng lấy ôm gã, mắt cậu không ngừng chảy nước.

Hai người bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi rất nhễ nhại, Jake không ngừng đổi tư thế sao cho thoải mái nhất giữa gã và Tom, cục cưng ghen thật đấy nhưng đã nghiện rồi thì không muốn dứt ra, Tom đã yêu gã, gã biết rõ. Chỉ tại Taylor, bồ cũ của gã trở về sau hơn một năm biệt tích không một lời từ biệt, Jake rất khó xử.

Gã cố gắng ấp úng chuyện tình cảm. Chênh lệch tuổi tác thì không là gì, chỉ cần có tình yêu, gã cảm thấy hạnh phúc rồi, có Tom đến bên cạnh gã là một cơ hội bù đắp lớn.

Ừ phải, gã nghĩ quẫn như thế. Trong lúc còn đang quyến luyến lấy cục cưng, Jake đã cảm thấy nóng trong người, phần dưới của gã đã bắt đầu cảm thấy nhột lên và đồng nghĩa với việc gã sắp xuất tinh, gã đi diễn cảnh nóng thế nào cũng được nghe đạo diễn kể. "Không được cho vào trong đó luôn, phải bắn vào người bạn diễn hoặc vào miệng bạn diễn, như vậy mới không bẩn ngược lại còn tốt cho sức khoẻ." Jake nhớ lại, mặc dù làm thật nhưng cuối cùng ra rạp cũng bị cắt bỏ, gã có kinh nghiệm rồi thì thực hành thật ở đây luôn.

"Tom, nhận lấy này." Gã kêu Tom, Tom lúc này bị khoái cảm lấn át lí trí, cậu cố gắng nghe theo liền tự đứng dậy và lại gần gã sau khi gã buông cái đằng sau của mình ra, gã rút bao và cọ nó đặt lên mồm của cậu, sau đó dịch trắng tuôn chảy vào sâu trong họng cậu và một ít lăn trên má, cảnh tượng bây giờ thật là ướt át và đầy dâm dục.

"Ư, oẹ..." Hương vị tinh dịch rất nồng làm cậu phát khiếp, cậu sắp buồn nôn tới nơi nhưng vẫn cố nuốt nó, bằng không cậu sẽ tắt thở mất. Còn của cậu, gã cũng cọ xát cho nó đi ra, gã hớp hết số đó và gã cảm thấy như chưa có vị gì, của cục cưng lại ngọt chứ không có nồng như mùi cỏ, ngọt đến lạ thường, khác xa so với Heath Ledger quá cố của gã. Jake biết Tom sống rất sạch sẽ nên cái đó cũng giống theo, chuyện đó làm gã thích thú vô cùng.

"Anh yêu em, Tom." Jake thề với Tom, con người thú vị như cậu, gã không thể nào kìm lòng được đành phải thề thốt, tuy Tom có nghe được nhưng cậu không hồi đáp lại, chỉ có thể nhẹ nhàng tuôn rơi vài giọt nước mắt, cậu vốn dĩ thiếp đi ngay từ giây phút này.

—————

Giờ này đã là 14 giờ chiều, Tom ngủ rất lâu vì vẫn chưa hết mệt tối qua, nhìn kỹ xung quanh, cậu không thấy Jake đâu, người cậu không mặc bất cứ một bộ đồ nào cả, cậu bước xuống và đi lại để chấn chỉnh lại phần mông dưới của mình, mắt không quên ngó lên cửa, lần này lại là một tờ giấy.

_"Tom, anh xin lỗi, em có thể rời đi rồi nhưng... nếu có khó khăn gì xin em hãy về bên cạnh anh... anh vô cùng xin lỗi chuyện tối ngày hôm qua. Anh đã thức sớm và đi từ 8 giờ sáng để đóng phim tiếp, em có thức dậy hãy tự lo liệu lấy. Cảm ơn em đã ở bên cạnh anh. Anh rất là hạnh phúc kho được gặp gỡ em. Chào em."_

Tom đọc được, cậu cảm thấy xúc động, hôm qua có lẽ cậu đang ghen, hờn, giận với vô vàn cảm xúc nên mới đòi buông tay, nhưng mà bây giờ cậu ngẫm nghĩ lại ý định bản thân mình lại sau khi cậu rời đi.

Là cậu đang tự hỏi chính mình rằng...

_Ai sẽ chăm sóc cho Jake? Liệu gã có thể tự nấu ăn nếu không có cậu?_

Không đời nào, gã từ xưa tới giờ quen có người nấu hộ. Nếu không có cậu thì gã sẽ quay về lối sống ăn vặt như mọi khi, sức khoẻ của gã sẽ bị trì trệ, nghĩ tới những chiếc hộp pizza hay cốc rượu, cậu cảm thấy xót ruột thay.

_Liệu Taylor Swift có thể chăm sóc gã như cách cậu chăm sóc không?_

Cũng không đời nào, Taylor là một nghệ sĩ lớn, cổ còn vô vàn công việc khác, cổ chắc chắn sẽ không có thời gian bên cạnh gã như những thời gian qua của cậu.

Cậu nghĩ mình rời đi thì thật tàn nhẫn, gã cho cậu tiền tài, còn hứa sẽ cho cậu danh vọng, đổi lại cậu phải ở bên cạnh gã. Nếu Taylor dọn về đây, cậu trở thành người thứ ba của gã. Suy nghĩ luân hồi, cậu nhẹ nhàng tuôn rơi. Cậu muốn tự hỏi:

Cảm giác khốn nạn này là gì đây?

_Vâng..._

_Tôi đã yêu chú ấy, à mà không. anh ấy... Nhưng tôi cũng lại khóc vì anh ấy..._

Tom quyết định sẽ tiếp tục ở lại, cậu vào ngăn tủ lấy quần áo mới mặc vào và dọn dẹp, lau dọn lại phòng ngủ cho sạch sẽ, đồng thời quét dọn nhà cửa, nấu ăn như mọi khi.

Vì cậu biết thời gian sẽ trả lời mọi thứ.

**-HẾT CHAP 6-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là lần đầu mình viết H, mình đã đọc truyện từ một bạn nào đó bên Stony và đúc kết lại những gì cần viết để đảm bảo cả truyện lột tả được cảnh Top và Bot sung sướng và hạnh phúc nhất có thể.
> 
> *Sở dĩ mình đưa Heath Ledger vô thực chất xuất phát từ việc mình đã tìm hiểu các mặt báo chí đã viết từ 2006 về trước, khi phim Brokeback Mountain của Heath và Jake được công chiếu, mọi tin đồn về giới tính thật của Jake đã làm cho chú bị ảnh hưởng danh tiếng nặng nề, chính Heath cùng với Adam Levine nhóm nhạc Maroon 5 (bạn thân của Jake luôn) đã lên tiếng phản bác mọi nghi ngờ của báo chí lên Jake, bảo vệ chú rất nhiều. Hơn nữa Heath và Jake ngoài đời đã rất thân với nhau, và hai chú còn làm fan service rất nhiều nữa, đến đầu 2008 khi Heath mất, Jake còn bảo là chuyện của Heath đã làm cho chú suy sụp tinh thần rất nhiều đến 2010 mới cảm thấy "ổn", chính vì lẽ đó đến cả fan phim 2005 cũng ship Bromance cả hai chú ngoài đời luôn, không ngại gì mình cũng chèo theo chứ :v nên đưa chú Heath vô, mạch truyện sẽ hay hơn, coi như trong fic Heath là người yêu đã quá cố của Jake.
> 
> Có thể đọc chú thích thứ hai để biết thêm đừng nghĩ mình thế này thế kia, mình là fanboy nên giải trí là chính.
> 
> **Lần này là chuyện diễn viên đóng cảnh H, với Âu Mỹ thì vẫn thua Nhật một tẹo ở chỗ giọng trai gái, Nhật rên nghe siêu dễ thương luôn, còn Âu Mỹ hướng đến sự chân thật hơn nhiều, nếu được khoản này thì Âu Mỹ sẽ là trùm điện ảnh thế giới.
> 
> Bật mí thêm là diễn viên Hollywood ngoài việc được đào tạo cả chục cảnh hành động, kinh dị mà còn được đào tạo cả chuyện chăn gối, tình cảm để đưa lên máy quay sao cho "thật" nhất có thể, bởi vậy phim nước ngoài vẫn có H nhưng làm thì siêu chuyên nghiệp với lại chân thật đó, Nhật, Âu Mỹ là điển hình, họ diễn rất là giàu cảm xúc, còn Việt Nam thì thua, toàn là quay trộm, thanh niên trai gái còn không nghiêm túc, giống như cho vui (chịch xã giao ấy), xem thì vớ vẩn, chưa kể Bộ TT&TT lại cấm tuyên truyền văn hoá đồi truỵ nên vỡ mộng mấy nhà làm phim yêu phim tại đây khi muốn đưa cảnh H vào phim để tăng sức hấp dẫn cho cốt truyện.
> 
> Cuối cùng, phim nước ngoài cực nhiều diễn viên trai xinh gái đẹp, chất lượng toàn Full HD, 4K các thứ, còn bán ở ngoài tạp hoá nữa bởi vậy thanh niên Việt Nam yêu xem H bên Nhật, Âu Mỹ hơn là phải chứ chán chê bên Việt mình nhiều lắm.


	7. Who Is This?

ake Gyllenhaal cảm thấy thất vọng chính bản thân mình, gã tranh thủ diễn được gần một tiếng của phim Everest, lại chỗ bàn tiệc của các diễn viên khác tại đó, gã bơ phờ, nghĩ rằng ở nhà cục cưng có thể bây giờ rất nổi giận và đã xách mông rời xa gã.

Gã tiếc nuối đến đau cả ruột. Một ly rượu gã cầm lên nhấm nháp mới 3s chưa gì đã hết sạch, nhưng chừng đó vẫn chưa đủ để xoa dịu vết cào ruột đầy trách móc đó của gã. Nhận thấy cách bầu bạn với rượu có thể an ủi phần nào nỗi đau trong số đó của gã, gã uống tiếp ly thứ hai, rồi ly thứ ba, ly thứ tư...

"Thôi, thôi đừng uống nữa, anh còn phải đi diễn nữa đấy." Martin Henderson, bạn diễn cùng phim với gã thấy gã vậy nên đến cản gã. Mặc cho có sự ngăn cản, gã vẫn tiếp tục uống.

"Tôi đang buồn." Gã nói ra tâm trạng của mình.

"Anh buồn chuyện gì?" Martin cảm thấy khó hiểu.

"Chuyện gia đình thôi mà." Gã che giấu.

"Anh có vợ con sao?" Martin hỏi.

"Không, con nuôi. Em ấy giận tôi." Jake giải đáp.

"Chuyện gì thế?" Martin vẫn khó hiểu.

"Chỉ là tình cảm cha-con thôi, em ấy cãi nhau với tôi."

"À à tôi hiểu, chuyện này có thể anh nên dành thời gian nói chuyện rõ ràng với con anh, giải thích cho nó hiểu, rồi tìm ra giải pháp giúp con anh." Martin thở dài.

 _"Anh Martin quay lại đây, tôi có việc, cần nhờ anh."_ Đạo diễn Baltasar lấy loa gọi lại. Martin nói:

"Thôi tôi đi trước, anh nên dừng đi trước khi anh làm rối bộ phim." Martin nghe thấy tiếng gọi của đạo diễn liền rời đi. Jake ngồi ở đó thêm 15 phút gã cảm thấy bắt đầu say.

Đến phần diễn của gã, do gã say quá nên diễn hơi trật với kịch bản một chút, mọi người đều cảm thấy kinh ngạc, đột nhiên đạo diễn bảo cắt rồi thốt lên. "Quá hay quá hay, hay hơn kịch bản rồi." Gã nhìn đạo diễn và cảm thấy bừng tỉnh.

"Cảnh này yêu cầu anh phải mất tập trung, anh làm được vậy hay ghê đó." Mia Goth khen ngợi, cô lấy cùi chỏ của mình vỗ lên của gã.

"Ờ ừm." Jake không biết mình đang vô tình hay cố ý.

"Đúng là Gyllenhaal, anh ta quả thật là diễn viên số một Hollywood, anh ta làm trật kịch bản xíu nhưng cảnh đó đẹp thật." Phụ trách đạo diễn nói sau tai đạo diễn, ông gật đầu tán thành.

"Không cần sửa đâu, đưa luôn vào phim." Đạo diễn bật cười bảo.

—————

_"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I bet you want to, everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we, 22-ohh-ohh"_

Taylor đang diễn MV mới của mình với bạn bè của mình, cô đang ăn và tiệc tùng khá vui vẻ trước máy quay, cảm thấy diễn đủ lâu, nhìn đồng hồ đã là hơn sáu giờ, chắc hẳn Jake đã tan sở về nhà rồi, nên cô xin đạo diễn cho về sớm để cùng gã đi ăn tối.

"Em có việc xin về sớm, có gì ngày mai quay nốt rồi kết thúc MV." Taylor cảm thấy mệt mỏi và gợi ý đạo diễn. Cô thay đồ và sửa soạn ra ngoài đợi Jake.

Jake cũng tranh thủ diễn xong, ra về lấy xe của mình đến đón cô, gã nghĩ mình không nên tiếp tục giấu chuyện của Tom Holland với Taylor, nếu cứ tiếp tục giấu thì mọi chuyện sẽ tồi tệ hơn, kiểu gì Tom nổi tiếng cũng kể lại cho báo giới nghe nên đợi lúc hẹn hò gã sẽ nói luôn đỡ phải khó khăn.

"Xin lỗi, anh diễn mới xong, ra hơi trễ xíu." Jake gợi ý cho Taylor.

"Trễ mới 20 giây thôi, coi như xoá nháp nha." Taylor nhìn đồng hồ đảo một vòng mắt, rồi nói sau đó bước vào xe.

Hai người họ cùng nhau đi ăn tối, trên đường đi Taylor phát hiện mình quên một thứ, nên nói tiếp. "Jake này, em quên béng còn một thứ nữa em đã để quên ở nhà, có thể dẫn em về được không?" Taylor gợi ý.

"Ờ được." Jake nói, gã chở cô về căn biệt thự, cô bước vào trong và lôi ra một thứ gì đó, gã cố nhìn thử.

"Này này, mày chạy đâu đấy, cứng đầu ghê đó." Taylor hô lên. "Bắt được mày rồi nha." Taylor ôm nó rồi dẫn ra xe.

"À mèo sao?" Jake hỏi, Taylor gật đầu và bước vào xe.

_"Meo... méo"_

"Là mèo của em đó, con đen nó tên là Meredith Grey, con trắng là Olivia Benson." Cô nói, xong con mèo Meredith nhảy sang Jake và nằm trong lòng gã. "Nó thích anh đó." Taylor bật cười.

"Mày dễ thương quá đó, mẹ Taylor nuôi mày giờ mập ghê." Jake nựng mèo Meredith.

"Jake, anh muốn chụp hình hai chúng ta với mèo nhà em không?" Taylor lại tiếp tục gợi ý, lần này cô bước vào trong, "Lấy điện thoại của anh nha."

"Ừm..." Jake móc ra chiếc điện thoại mở khoá rồi đưa cho Taylor, cô cầm nó trên tay vào ứng dụng camera.

"1... 2... 3! Tạo kiểu!" Taylor chụp camera sau với Jake nhiều tấm đồng thời bảo gã tạo kiểu để cho nhiều hình chụp được đẹp hơn.

Cô vào thư viện ảnh và lướt, lựa những tấm nào đẹp thì để lại trong máy còn những tấm nào xấu thì xoá đi, sau đó cô lấy điện thoại của cô AirDrop qua. "Đây nè, còn 5 tấm vậy là đẹp rồi." Taylor nói.

"Ừ..." Jake bật cười.

—————

Quay lại 5 giờ chiều rồi,

Tom ở nhà nấu đồ ăn đã xong, cậu thở dài, hồi chiều đến giờ, sau khi cậu đi dạo tập thể dục xong, đầu óc cậu đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi, tối nay Jake về cậu sẽ nói chuyện rõ ràng với Jake, chuyện tình cảm thật sự của cậu, cậu hi vọng nếu không thể làm người yêu của Jake thì vẫn có thể được ở bên cạnh Jake.

Đã 7 giờ tối, tim cậu đập thình thịch vì quá hồi hộp, cậu mông lung, dễ xúc động.

Có thể Jake lại đi đâu đó hoặc làm gì ở ngoài với Taylor nên sẽ về muộn, cậu thiết nghĩ nên nhắn tin với Jake để đừng cho tim đập nhanh, máu cứ nhồi liên tục và cậu có thể xỉu bất cứ lúc nào.

—————

"Hình đẹp quá ta..." Jake lướt vào xem thử, cả Taylor cũng nhìn theo, đột nhiên điện thoại gã nhận được hai tin nhắn cái "tong!", gã vô ý bấm đọc và bị Taylor giật lại, cô đọc được.

_"Em rất yêu anh, em xin lỗi anh, Jake, hai chúng ta có thể quay lại với nhau không? Hôm nay em đã nghĩ kỹ rồi, em sẽ không rời đi đâu."_

_"Em sẽ ở bên cạnh anh và không đi đâu cả, đừng làm em phải đợi lâu được không. - Tom cục cưng của anh."_

Taylor há hốc mồm kinh ngạc với nhân vật tên Tom Holland này đang nhắn với lời lẽ hết sức đường mật với bạn trai sắp tới của cô, cô quay mặt lại nhìn gã. "'Con mẹ' này là ai đây?" Cô bắt đầu nổi giận.

"Em ấy... em ấy... em ấy... anh cần có không gian riêng nên mới tìm đến em ấy, anh hứa sẽ thay đổi mà." Jake không thể nói thành lời.

"Thôi đủ rồi, tôi ghét anh. Chúng ta chia tay đi. Lời hứa sẽ không bao giờ tồn tại quá một ngày đâu." Taylor phát ghen, cô trả điện thoại lại cho Jake và chuẩn bị bước xuống xe thì bị Jake níu giữ.

"Đừng đi đừng đi, anh yêu em mà Taylor, anh..." Chưa kịp nói xong cô đã lấy khăn choàng trên cổ mình mà gã trước đó đã tặng cô bịt mồm gã lại một cách thô bạo.

"Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ... không bao giờ quay lại với nhau đâu."* Cô ẳm hai con mèo của mình và bước ra khỏi xe, sau đó đóng cửa xe của gã rất mạnh mặc cho gã trong đó sắp lọt thỏm tới nơi, gã nhìn cô bước vào nhà và khoá cửa nhanh chóng.

Gã bị đá một cách đau đớn. Nhìn lại tin nhắn đó, gã đọc được, cục cưng của gã nhắn, cục cưng đang cần gã, nhưng không may lại đến tay của Taylor. Gã bật cười, giờ mất đi Taylor nhưng Tom thì quay về, gã không biết bây giờ có nên hạnh phúc không nữa.

Cũng tốt thôi, hạnh phúc của gã đang ở nhà, nhưng mà Taylor...

—————

Jake về đến nhà, đầu tóc thì rối tung cả lên, gã nhìn thấy Tom đang đón gã ở ngay cửa. "Tiêu..." Gã thì thầm.

"Rồi..." Tom nói tiếp, "Chuyện hẹn hò với Taylor Swift thế nào rồi, chúng ta... á á ưm..." Gã nhào đến bịt miệng Tom và ép cậu vào tường...

"Em!" Gã trợn mắt nói lớn tiếng.

"Sao vậy ạ?" Tom băn khoăn rồi bật cười nhẹ, lòng cậu dáy lên nhiều cảm xúc lẫn lộn

"Taylor đá anh rồi! Là tại em, tại em hết đó, có biết không!" Gã nói to lên với tâm trí rối bời.

"Vậy à? Cổ chia tay anh cũng tốt thôi, thì anh vẫn còn có em mà." Tom bật cười, cậu lấy hai tay làm cử chỉ lòng tay ngửa thẳng đứng trước mặt gã như muốn cố đỡ lấy cho sự yếu đuối lúc này của mình, gã nhìn thấy cậu như vậy mới chịu buông ra.

Tom quay trở lại bếp tiếp tục phần đồ ăn đã sơ chế qua và mau chóng dọn sẵn lên bàn, cậu biết Jake đang khó xử chuyện của Taylor Swift nên cố gắng phục tùng gã một chút có gì nói chuyện lại cho rõ ràng hơn. Jake đứng nhìn Tom từ phía sau cũng chán, gã mới ngồi xuống bàn ăn nhưng mắt vẫn chăm chú nhìn cậu.

"Anh không đọc báo sao, cái cô Taylor Swift này cổ rất hay ghen, hơn nữa cổ còn là tay săn tài tử Hollywood, thay đàn ông thì như thay áo, cổ quen ai đó chưa được một hai tháng thì lại chia tay, đơn giản là cổ chán quách đó." Tom nghĩ ra được một chuyện.

Jake nhìn thấy Tom đã dọn hết đồ ăn lên bàn mời gã, nhờ những món ăn này trên bàn mà gã mới không tiếp tục nhìn cậu với ánh mắt sát khí nữa, để ý thấy điều này, cậu thật sự muốn cảm ơn "bọn đồ ăn" lắm. "Thế em muốn ở lại với anh?" Gã hỏi rồi bắt đầu gắp thịt ăn, món ăn nhà nấu của cậu vẫn rất ngon nên gã cũng ráng ăn nhanh như mọi khi.

"Chứ sao, hạnh phúc của anh ngay đây rồi cần gì phải đi kiếm kia cơ chứ." Tom nói tiếp.

"Thế mà anh không hiểu, từ đầu anh chỉ muốn chiếm giữ em, anh không nhận ra điều đó. Anh xin lỗi." Jake thổ thẹn, gã chỉ muốn cắm mặt vô đĩa mì Ý để đừng nhìn Tom nữa.

"Thôi nào thôi nào, em sẽ ở bên cạnh anh, yêu anh nhiều lắm." Tom mỉm cười.

Jake chợt nhận ra cục cưng đã thật sự yêu mình, thiết nghĩ cậu đã tha thứ nên gã cảm thấy an lòng. "Anh cũng yêu em... quên một chuyện... tối nay anh sẽ phạt em." Jake đắc ý.

"D-Dạ? Phạt chuyện gì cơ ạ." Tom ngạc nhiên và nháy lông mày.

"Hehe." Jake bật cười rồi lại tiếp tục ăn món khác trên bàn, cả Tom cũng bắt đầu ăn tiếp cho no bụng.

—————

Tại phòng ngủ, hai người sau khi dạo đầu thì không còn một chút quần áo che thân nữa.

"Đây, mút cái này đi" Jake đứng trên người cậu, ép cậu quỳ xuống, chìa ra cái đó của mình trước mặt Tom, cậu nhìn thấy của gã, tim liền đập thình thịnh.

"Anh muốn em ngậm cái này sao." Tom đỏ mặt.

"Ừm, không sao cả." Tom lấy tay của mình đỡ dương vật của gã, cậu bắt đầu mút lấy nó. "Rồi đảo một vòng lên xuống," Jake gã vừa hướng dẫn Tom vừa tận hưởng sự khoái lạc riêng mình. Cậu liền làm theo, còn gã giúp cậu bằng cách đẩy hông để việc kích thích diễn ra nhanh hơn.

"Ùm giỏi... hah, đã quá... miệng cưng thật ấm." Jake cảm thấy khoái cảm, gã tiếp tục đẩy, còn cậu thì đảo vòng miệng, dương vật của gã đã dài hơn hẳn và cái bao quy đã được kéo xuống, gã rất thoả mãn điều đó.

"Anh ra đây..." Gã bắn tinh dịch vào miệng cậu, mùi cỏ tươi nồng làm cho cậu khó chịu nhưng cậu vẫn cứ ngậm lấy và nuốt nó, gã chìa tay lên khoé miệng cậu và bóc lấy, "Chưa tới phân nửa đâu, còn nữa. Nhìn em hôm nay nhiệt tình đấy." Gã khen tài diễn xuất của cậu, liền đặt môi của mình lên của cậu và bắt đầu hôn sâu kiểu Pháp.

"Không, không có ưm...ah... dừng lại..." Gã chuyển sang kích thích vùng cổ của cậu, cậu bắt đầu rên lên, tay gã bóc được hồi nãy liền nhét vào lỗ huyệt phía sau để cho làm cho nó lớn ra.

Rồi gã tóm lấy hai chân của cậu gác lên người, gã đưa dương vật của mình vào cái lỗ vừa được thông rộng đó, "Cho vào giúp em." Lúc này cậu không biết cảm giác đau đớn là gì, chỉ biết đó là cảm giác sung sướng, cậu thật may mắn vì gặp gã, gã thật biết chiều cậu. "Nữa... nữa đi, đúng rồi..."

Jake bắt đầu chơi chống đẩy, gã làm rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại thoáng chốc lại dễ dàng đạt được khoái cảm, cảm giác rất nhột vô cùng dễ chịu, gã lấy hai tay chống lên nệm để giữ chân cậu co lại. Miệng gã thì không ngừng tiếp tục kích thích ở vùng cổ nhạy cảm và sau vành tai của cậu mặc cho cậu rên rỉ.

"Anh làm sướng không." Gã hỏi gần lỗ tai cậu.

"Sướng lắm ah nhanh hơn nữa đi" Cậu nói, cậu cảm thấy thẹn khi vô tình làm cho gã làm kịch liệt hơn, gã vào sâu đến mức chạm đến chỗ nhạy cảm nhất trong cậu làm cậu không khỏi khóc thét, "Đúng rồi chỗ đó, aaaahhh"

Trò chơi diễn ra gần 30 phút, Tom đã kiệt sức, Jake mới ngồi dậy, nâng cổ của cậu và đỡ người dậy, sau đó rút ra ép cậu há mồm, gã bắn thêm lần thứ hai, lần này ra còn nhiều hơn, miệng cậu bây giờ tràn ngập tinh trùng của gã. "Nhìn kìa, em thật là dâm đãng chết đi được!" Jake bật cười nhìn gương mặt đầy mê muội nửa tỉnh nửa mơ của cậu, mặt cậu lúc này đã đỏ hoe, lưng đã đổ mồ hôi nhễ nhại, lúc này của gã đã ra hết nên không tiếp tục ép cậu nữa.

Gã không quên kích thích nốt của cậu, gã cọ xát liên tục đồng thời mút và hứng lấy tất cả số đó đến khi nào nó xìu đi thì thôi, "Bẩn... đừng...." Tom nhận thấy gã đang nếm hết cái đó của mình nên phản đối, gã bật cười.

"Hàng Mặt Trời Anh Quốc sạch sẽ chất lượng thơm ngon!" Gã mỉa mai cậu, cậu nhìn một cách căm tức nhưng rồi quá mệt mới ngất đi, gã bước xuống rửa tay của mình, rồi lấy đắp chăn đắp lại, ngủ cùng cậu.

—————

2 tháng sau...

_"I remember when we broke up, the first time, saying, this is it, I've had enough 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you, said you, needed space (what?)"_

Trên máy tính, cảnh Taylor nhảy múa ca hát rồi người cosplay dùng dụng cụ âm nhạc vừa đệm vừa lắc lư tò tí toe gầm trời phá đảo bảng xếp hạng Billboard, làm cho cả thế giới chấn động bàng hoàng và dễ hiểu ra mọi chuyện Jake và cô ca sĩ đó chia tay thế nào, gã nghe thử liền rất bẻ mặt, nội dung bài hát diễn ra y chang tối hôm gã đi cùng xe với cô.

_"This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you. We are never ever, ever getting back together, we-ee are never ever, ever getting back together..."_

"Trời má!" Gã dang hai tay, đó là câu cuối cùng gã nghe khi được nói chuyện với Taylor, cổ nhắc không chỉ một hai câu mà đến đoạn điệp khúc nào cũng nhắc lại, mặc dù bài hát thì hay nhưng gã không thích xíu nào, vì nó Pop sến súa lại trộn lẫn nhạc cụ Country nữa.

"Touché!" Tom đứng trước cửa bật cười và vỗ tay, "Em đã nói ở hai tháng trước rồi, cổ chia tay anh là tốt đó, lại còn viết nhạc tình cũ tình mới nghe dở hơi chết đi được, thế vẫn phá tung bảng xếp hạng thế giới, người mua nhiều như nước rồi cổ ngồi đếm tiền không xuể, coi như bài học nhớ đời dành cho anh."** Tom giải thích.

"Thôi bó tay." Jake ôm đầu một cách ủ rũ, trở thành một trong những cái tên nằm trong danh sách đen của Taylor Swift.***

**-HẾT CHAP 7-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình đã quyết định sẽ đăng cả hai chap để các bạn đọc không bị tụt mood, thật xin lỗi vì điều đó. Lịch đăng vẫn như cũ ở chap sau.
> 
> Hai chap cuối sẽ không còn có H nữa mà thay vào đó xoáy sâu vào tình yêu và hạnh phúc của hai bên rồi hoàn truyện. Thêm nữa là sẽ không còn có Taylor nữa nha, cổ hết vai rồi.
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * Xem MV, bối cảnh dựa vào lời bài hát và cảnh quay trong đó: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA4iX5D9Z64
> 
> ** Bài hát mà Taylor đã viết về Jake (Jake là bạn trai cũ được Taylor đem đi viết nhạc nhiều nhất): We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, All Too Well, Red, The Moment I Knew, State of Grace, The Last Time, Girl at Home (toàn bộ đều nằm trong album RED 2012. Nhạc phẩm không đó nha, siêu hay luôn, nghe vừa thương Taylor vừa thương Jake)
> 
> *** Danh sách bạn trai cũ Taylor Swift ngoài Jake ra, trong MCU thì có chú Tom Hiddleston (chú Loki là gần đây nhất, nghe bài Getaway Car là biết).


	8. Success

Hôm nay là một ngày vui, họ vẫn thức dậy như hôm nào, thế nhưng không phải là một ngày thường lệ. Tom Holland kể từ đêm hôm đó cậu đều thức sớm hơn Jake Gyllenhaal, gã vẫn còn ngủ, cậu mở điện thoại nhìn thử thì đã là 7 giờ sáng, cậu nhận ra mình còn thức dậy sớm hơn cả gã.

Cậu tranh thủ mặc lại quần áo, đánh răng rửa mặt sạch sẽ rồi xuống dưới làm bữa sáng, dọc cửa ra vào, cậu vẫn thường xuyên kiểm tra hộp thư, bên trong cậu nhìn thấy có bỏ thứ gì đó.

Và cậu lấy ra, người nhận lần này là Tom Holland chứ không phải là Jake Gyllenhaal, cậu nghĩ là ai đó nhớ cậu mở ra đọc thử.

Đùng một phát...

Đó chính là thư viết tay chủ tịch Marvel Studios chúc mừng cậu một cách nhiệt liệt vì đã vượt qua vô cùng xuất sắc cả ba vòng tuyển diễn viên.

Và cậu...

Cậu...

Chính thức...

Trở thành một Spider-Man trên màn bạc vượt tầm mong đợi, cậu muốn hét toáng cả lên vì ngập tràn trong hạnh phúc.

~~~~~

_Chào cháu Holland,_

_Điều đầu tiên chú muốn nói là cảm ơn cháu đã tham gia buổi casting về tuyển chọn vai diễn cho các bộ phim của Marvel sắp tới. Và chú xin tuyên bố từ hôm nay: Cháu chính thức được tuyển chọn đóng nhân vật, nhưng lần này là vô cùng đặc biệt, đó chính là SPIDER-MAN đó nha!_

_Chú nghĩ cháu nhập vai diễn này sẽ hợp nhất, cháu có gương mặt bầu bĩnh và trẻ con, tính cách nghịch ngợm và nói nhiều, chú 'spoil' luôn cho cháu, Spider-Man vai cháu đóng sẽ là một cậu học sinh họ Parker vô cùng tinh quái, nghịch ngợm, với lại bộ phim cháu đóng còn cho cháu gặp dàn diễn viên thần tượng đời cháu._

_Hi vọng cháu sẽ hợp tác tốt đẹp và đừng kể ai chuyện này._

_Thân gửi Holland,_

_Giám đốc Kevin._

~~~~~

Cậu cố gắng chôn giấu niềm hạnh phúc này, đợi Jake gã thức giấc, cậu sẽ khoe với gã.

Không ngờ rằng số hưởng lại nở rộ trong lòng, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng xúc động.

—————

8 giờ sáng...

Jake thức dậy, gã cũng đã rửa mặt đánh răng xong, lần này gã đi xuống nhưng chỉ mặc mỗi một cái quần đùi, để lại tấm lưng và thân hình bán khoả thân gầy còm đó, lộ ra những vết cào móng tay nhiều ngày qua của Tom lên lưng gã, vừa vào phòng ăn, gã phát hiện cục cưng của gã vui vẻ một cách kì lạ, không giống như thường ngày xíu nào. Từ hôm Tom cho phép gã ngày nào cũng được xã giao, sáng nào sau khi vui vẻ xong Tom cũng để lại cảm xúc bình thường như chưa bao giờ yêu cả, hay là cục cưng không thích nữa chăng, gã thật sự cảm thấy rất hoang mang.

Gã lại gần và đứng sau lưng, lấy hai tay ôm lấy vòng eo từ đằng sau Tom, sau đó đặt một nụ hôn lên cổ làm cậu giật mình nhưng cậu sớm cảm thấy nhẹ lòng, gã làm bộ hỏi. "Có chuyện gì vui thế em yêu." Gã dựa đầu lên cổ cậu.

"Có gì đâu mà, buông em ra đi, em làm đồ ăn sáng sắp xong rồi." Tom bật cười vẫn tiếp tục đứng đó nấu ăn.

Jake bị cậu lấy tay đẩy ra khỏi eo, gã mới lui lại và ngồi xuống bàn, nghĩ rằng Tom đang giấu gã chuyện gì đó, đến hồi gã phát hiện một cái bức thư, gã đọc thử. "Là cái này sao?" Gã hỏi, sau khi đọc xong thì mới biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Tom quay lại nhìn, "Dạ đúng rồi ạ."

"Ồ, thế thì chúc mừng em, em có việc làm rồi đó." Jake chúc mừng.

Cậu vội tắt bếp và buông cái nồi, nhào đến ôm gã. "Anh khen em, em còn hạnh phúc gấp trăm lần nữa." Tom hạnh phúc vô bờ.

"Ừm, em vui là được rồi, anh cũng vui lây theo nè." Jake ôm lại cậu, họ ôm nhau chưa đầy một phút, Jake gợi ý. "Thôi nào em yêu, ăn sáng đi, tí anh dẫn em đến Marvel còn anh thì đi làm nha."

"Dạ..." Tom buông ra, Jake nựng hai gò má của cậu, rồi Tom tiếp tục quay lại phần bếp của mình.

—————

3 năm sau...

Bộ phim Captain America: Nội chiến Siêu anh hùng đã ra đời, đây là phim đầu tiên cậu góp mặt vào ngành điện ảnh và được sự ủng hộ vô cùng lớn với các nhà phê bình Hollywood, nhất là tài năng trẻ của cậu.

Sau đó cậu góp mặt thêm vào phim Người Nhện: Trở về nhà, được hợp tác với chính Robert Downey Jr., cũng là thần tượng trong lòng cậu, cậu nhất định kí tiếp thêm hợp đồng nữa liên tiếp sáu năm cho đến khi nào hết các bộ Spider-Man thì thôi.

Cậu đã hoàn thành xong tiếp các bộ phim Avengers: Infinity War và kế đến là Endgame, vai diễn của cậu rất đạt và đã để lại nhiều ấn tượng sâu sắc, đặc biệt là những cảnh Peter Parker và Tony Stark tái ngộ đầy xúc động.

Và rồi Tom Holland đã chính thức nổi tiếng... của ngày hôm nay...

"Jake, anh có muốn cùng em tham gia phần tiếp theo của Spider-Man không?" Tom ngồi soạn kịch bản ở nhà và ghi chú những gì cần cho đợt diễn sắp tới.

"Được chứ sao không, đóng với em được gần với em càng thích nữa cơ à." Jake bật cười, gã đang nhâm nhi uống trà, chân gác lên bàn phòng khách ngồi chễm chệ xem tin tức, hôm nay là ngày nghỉ của gã, gã muốn thoải mái người chút.

"Vậy dắt em đi chơi đi, em sẽ hội ý với giám đốc, giám đốc và em rất thân với nhau, ông ấy cũng chiếu cố em rất nhiều và em đã thực hiện trọn vẹn điều ông ấy muốn, chắc ông ấy cũng cho thôi." Tom cất sổ, và lại gần ngồi cùng Jake xem phim.

Hôm nay là ngày Chủ Nhật...

Như mọi khi, Jake dắt Tom đi siêu thị và trung tâm thương mại, lần này cậu mua khá ít đồ và gợi ý gã ra công viên Disneyland ở Anaheim chơi, gã không cần phải che mặt như trước tại vì có Tom trước đó đã giúp gã dằn mặt phóng viên rồi.

"Jake, anh chơi tàu lượn siêu tốc thử đi." Cậu gợi ý và nắm tay gã lại đó chơi thử.

"Ừm." Vừa mới di chuyển được lên dốc, bỗng thoáng chốc tàu lượn rơi xuống rất nhanh, "Ahhhhhhhh!" gã hoảng sợ la toáng cả lên, gã vốn dĩ sợ độ cao mà. Còn Tom thì cười một cách rất thích thú.

Đến với trò chơi ném phi tiêu, gã nãy giờ chơi hơn ba lượt rồi vẫn chưa ném nổ quả bóng bay nào. "Anh chơi dở quá, để em chơi." Tom gợi ý, gã mới mua thêm lượt nữa đưa cho cậu, cậu ném 10 cái phi tiêu trúng hết cả thảy là 9 quả bóng và được chủ gian hàng tặng cho Gấu bông. "Dễ không anh!" Tom bật cười và đưa gã con Gấu bông, gã thở dài, ôm nó gã cảm thấy đỡ tủi thân.

Vào khu vực rạp xiếc, Jake ngồi trên băng ghế khán giả nhìn một cách trầm trồ trước những con voi và chú khỉ và biệt tài tung hứng của gã hề phía dưới, Tom ngồi đó vừa nhìn vừa cười toe toét đến nỗi những người bên cạnh cảm thấy phiền nhiễu và nhắc cậu.

Đến chiều, Jake cùng Tom đến công viên nước để bơi giải trí, gã cùng cậu chơi đùa rất vui tại đây, có nhiều trò khá vui như đạp vịt, chơi máng trượt nước cao tầng, ném bóng nước,... À quên, rất nhiều du khách ở đây tuy có nhìn thấy gã và cậu nhưng họ vẫn bật cười và không làm lớn chuyện, họ chỉ lấy ảnh chụp và đưa lên Twitter chia sẻ cho bạn bè.

"Cháu bé ơi chụp cho hai chú nhé." Gã lại gần một bé gái đưa điện thoại nhờ chụp.

Jake ngồi xuống cùng Tom tạo cử chie tay ghép lại thành hai trái tim. "Nói cheese nào!" Gã gợi ý.

Đến chiều tối... Tom dẫn Jake đi chơi những trò khác như cưỡi voi, xe đụng, rồi họ còn chụp hình với những bức tượng nhân vật Disney tại đó.

Khi màn đêm buông xuống, Tom mua quả bóng bay và gợi ý Jake lên đu quay đứng, trò này đã tối nên không ai chơi nên cậu vẫn gợi ý, cảnh quan bây giờ thật êm đềm, gió Thái Bình Dương lướt qua thật ngào ngạt.

"Em cảm thấy ngày hôm nay rất vui..." Tom ngắm nhìn cảnh thành phố Los Angeles về đêm, ánh đèn phía trước đều soi sáng cả lối về, sau đó nhìn lên bầu trời muôn ngàn vì sao. "Anh có thấy ngôi sao đó không?"

"Anh ấy, nó sáng thật." Jake chỉ lại.

"Đó là sao Thiên Lang, ngôi sao sáng nhất bầu trời đêm, cách chúng ta đến gần chín năm ánh sáng, và vị trí tầm nhìn của nó nằm ở ngay trên đầu hai ta, tức là nếu ước bây giờ thì không chừng sẽ được..."* Tom giải thích.

"Anh đã có rồi." Jake không định để cậu tiếp tục nói, mắt của gã vẫn nhìn về ngôi sao.

"Đó là gì thế." Tom bật cười quay qua nhìn gã.

"Đó chính là anh có được em, được ở bên cạnh em, hai chúng ta sẽ mãi là một gia đình nhỏ, tuy có bận rộn nhưng tình cảm vẫn bền lâu." Jake nói khẽ.

"Anh có hơi vội quá không, em thấy còn nhiều điều ước hay nữa mà..." Tom bật cười lại.

"Ngay từ đầu lúc gặp em, anh có nói chỉ cần có tiền là mua được tất cả chỉ trừ em ra thôi, em là vô giá. 👍" Gã nói trong hạnh phúc.

Tom nghe được liền cảm thấy xúc động, cậu ôm lấy gã và không hề buông xíu nào... "Em đang khóc sao?" Gã cảm thấy ấm lòng và ôm lại cậu.

"Hic... em đã nghĩ lại trong quá khứ nếu em không may chọn phải người khác, có lẽ cả đời khoảng cách giữa hai ta chỉ là một đường chân trời và không có điểm dừng lại, em cũng cảm thấy vừa may mắn vừa hạnh phúc lắm." Tom nghẹn ngào nói.

"Ừm, anh biết mà, nín đi nào... anh ở đây và sẽ không đi đâu hết..." Gã dỗ dành cậu như em bé, cục cưng dễ mít ướt thật nhưng cũng thật can đảm.

Hai người họ ở trên đó một lúc lâu, lúc về nhà đã là 11 giờ tối, Jake nằm trên giường ở đó đọc báo, gã ngạc nhiên khi Tom sau khi đánh răng buổi tối xong lại lên giường với gã chỉ có một cái quần lót, thật không phải giống như cục cưng thường ngày, gã nhìn cậu một hồi lâu rồi cậu và gã lại cuốn hút bởi một nụ hôn nồng cháy, nhưng cũng sớm chấm dứt.

"Em cảm thấy mệt nên muốn ngủ sớm." Tom cuộn trò vào chăn và nằm bên cạnh gã.

"Ừm, chúc em ngủ ngon." Jake không định tiếp tục thật, dù rất muốn nhưng vì cục cưng, gã cố nén lại cảm xúc của mình.

"Em cũng chúc anh ngủ ngon."

Quả thật là một ngày vui vẻ đáng nhớ nhất của cả hai, thời gian cứ như chậm lại cho họ tận hưởng điều đó, hôm nay là một đêm đầy êm ấm không có ân ái, lúc ngủ say, gã không quên ôm lấy cậu, còn cậu thì lấy đầu cọ nhẹ nhàng lên lồng ngực gã.

**-HẾT CHAP 8-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Không viết H nữa, tui nghĩ nát óc mới có từ khoá để viết, coi như ngày nào hai chú cháu nó cũng chịch nhau đi, trai với trai cần chịch là nhiều, còn yêu đương thì tầm cỡ quốc gia, đúng là sugar daddy/baby quốc dân haha.
> 
> [UPDATE] Ối trồi ôi tui đọc lại cái khúc Jake ôm đằng sau Tom tui bấn loạn ghê đó, không ngờ tui nghĩ ra được cái scene hấp dẫn số 1 này.
> 
> Chú thích:  
> \+ Timeline: Tiếp tục là vài tuần lễ sau cái ngày mà Taylor đá Jake, còn vài tháng sau ở chap trước chỉ là chi tiết aftermath thôi không quan trọng gì đâu.  
> * Tui chế cái khúc sao Thiên Lang nha chứ chẳng có sự tích nào như vậy đâu *cười*.
> 
> Ba ngày nữa là chap cuối, xin hoàn con cưng của mình tại đây và tiếp tục hành trình viết One-shot dạo =))


	9. Happy Together

Cả thế giới đã biết chuyện Jake Gyllenhaal và Tom Holland yêu nhau.

Như lời đã hứa, kể từ cái ngày Jake dẫn Tom đi chơi, cậu đã hứa sẽ cho gã cùng đóng chung một bộ phim với cậu, và giám đốc Kevin nghe danh của tài tử Gyllenhaal siêu nổi tiếng liền đồng ý ngay không chần chừ gì nữa.

Bộ phim họ đóng chung sắp tới là Spider-Man phần 2: Far From Home, hậu Endgame hoàn toàn. Tom đã gặp lại Zendaya tại đó, họ có cơ hội được hợp tác vô cùng ăn ý, rất khác so với phần 1 khi diễn viên đóng Liz kết thúc vai diễn.

Không may, còn một vai nữa mà dàn cát xê vẫn chưa có ai nhận đó chính là vai phản diện lớn nhất của phim, Mysterio (Quentin Beck), gã đọc thử kịch bản và phát hiện phim buộc gã diễn phải tra tấn Spider-Man dã man (Tom gã đóng) bằng ảo ảnh, gã hoảng sợ nhưng Tom vẫn động viên gã. "Không sao đâu, phim là ảo thôi nhưng tình cảm hai ta là thật."

"Thế giới nghĩ sao về chuyện này cơ chứ?" Gã lo lắng.

"Lúc đó hai ta sẽ thử theo cách các ộp pa Hàn Quốc hay làm." Tom bật cười.

"Đó là gì thế?" Gã thắc mắc

"Là %^{*%}%}*$,!!]**" Tom lại gần tai gã và thì thầm.

"À hiểu rồi." Gã bật cười liền gần đầu.

—————

Ngày phim sắp ra rạp...

Rất nhiều báo giới thông tin truyền thông, nhất là buổi lễ ra mắt phim đều mời Jake và Tom đi dự, gã và cậu đến đó phát biểu trước đám đông đồng thời quảng cáo phim luôn, sẽ làm những "cách các ộp pa Hàn Quốc" trước mặt họ, Tom đã tập cho gã ở nhà sẵn rồi nên vô là chỉ có diễn thôi.

"Xin chào, tôi là Tom Holland." Tom mở màn.

"Còn tôi là Jake Gyllenhaal." Jake nói tiếp.

"Chúng tôi xin được tuyên bố Spider-Man: Far From Home chính thức được khởi chiếu, hi vọng được mọi người thả tim nhiệt tình như thế này đây." Hai người họ mỗi người tạo một cử chỉ hình trái tim bị bẻ đôi, sau đó lấy hai tay ghép lại với nhau, tạo thành hình trái tim hoàn chỉnh đập thẳng vào mắt các nữ báo chí, hủ nữ trên khắp thế giới.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhh"_ Họ ngất xỉu vì cả hai thả thính quá đà, mặt đỏ ửng cả lên, fangirl nào cũng la hét, đập phá biến nơi này trở thành nơi hỗn loạn.

"Còn nhiều trò chơi nữa." Họ tiếp tục tạo hình trái tim hai ngón tay trỏ và cái bắt chéo nhau đốn thêm một nhát dao chí mạng vào tim các fan hâm mộ. "Hi vọng các bạn sẽ thích fan service của dàn diễn viên ở đây, và cũng đừng quên trong phim Người Nhện... ưm..." Tom phát biểu thì bị Jake bịt miệng lại, gã nghĩ cục cưng nghịch ngợm sắp sửa nói ra chi tiết quan trọng gây mất lòng mọi người nên mau chóng bịt lại.

"À không có gì đâu. Ối... nhột..." Gã buông tay ra, trên bàn tay của gã có dính vết môi của cậu trên đó, là cậu đã hôn ngấu nghiến lên lòng bàn tay của gã, sau đó liếm lên làm gã chịu không nổi đành buông ra, cậu bật cười nhìn gã, gã trợn mắt dữ thần nhìn cậu rồi bật cười lại.

"Tôi lỡ mồm xíu thôi, mà quan trọng nhất vẫn là các bạn, để ủng hộ hai chúng tôi, các bạn hãy canh vào đúng zz giờ tt phút có suất chiếu sớm và mua vé, rất đơn giản nhưng chúng tôi cũng rất là hài lòng. Và ai siêu hơn nữa, đừng nên coi trailer vì bạn sẽ gặp spoiler trong tít tắc, hãy tận hưởng. Buổi phát biểu của hai chúng tôi xin được kết thúc, cảm ơn quý vị đã đến theo dõi. Giờ là lúc hai chúng tôi phục vụ fan, ai xin chữ kí?"

Tom rất hào hứng trước những fan hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt của cậu, cậu nói tuy nhiều nhưng lại nhanh để phần phát biểu không gây nhàm chám. Nghe tin được xin chữ kí, họ ùa tới rất đông liền chìa sổ, cả Tom và Jake đều xuống dưới đặt bút lên ký.

Trên đường đi, Tom có gặp lại Zendaya, "Ủa, Zen, cô cũng tới sao?" Zendaya hôm nay diện một trang phục cực kì đẹp đến họp báo của hai người, Tom càng lấy làm ngạc nhiên.

"Hai người tình tứ với nhau khó hiểu thật đó, còn không rủ tôi đi ké, tôi vô vai MJ cũng đông fan giống anh thôi, nên tiện thể qua đây góp vui xíu thôi mà." Zendaya nhìn thấy cậu lại và thở dài, cô cũng bật cười vì ngại rồi cũng không quên kí tên lên giấy cho fan.

Tom nhìn cô và bảo, "À, tôi hiểu rồi, à mà đừng nói với anh Jake của tôi là tôi hôn cô trong phim nha, tôi với cô diễn cũng bí mật lắm đó." Tom nháy mắt.

"Khỏi giấu anh biết rồi," Jake nghe được, trong lúc diễn gã có theo dõi cậu nên biết được ý đồ tất cả. Jake không nổi giận thật, cố lách qua dòng người và lại gần Zendaya, "Cảm ơn cháu đã chăm sóc Tom những ngày qua, chú rất biết ơn điều đó." Gã vốn dĩ không quên những lời cậu đã kể về cô ở cảnh bãi biển những năm trước.

"Anh này... ưm ư..." Tom đỏ mặt nhưng bị Zendaya bịt miệng lại, cô biết chuyện này có thể gây mất lòng cậu.

"Dạ không có gì, Tom cũng đã giúp đỡ cháu rất nhiều, ngược lại cháu còn muốn cảm ơn chú nữa kìa." Zendaya bật cười đáp lại, rồi gỡ tay ra.

Họ tiếp tục là phần giao lưu với phóng viên, hai người họ đứng ở gần nhau bỗng thoáng chốc bị phóng viên chặn đứng.

~~~~~

Về phần Tom,

"Tôi muốn hỏi nhanh về thứ tình cảm lãng mạng trên phim trường. Cậu hãy phát biểu cho tôi vài lời về chuyện tình cảm giữa cậu và Jake đi." Phóng viên nam da đen hỏi.

"Giữa em và Jake, ngập tràn tình yêu luôn. Em biết Jake từ khi anh ấy còn đóng phim trên núi và em coi anh ấy như người hùng, phim nào có Jake đều số một hết chẳng cái nào dở cả, lúc em dọn về với anh ấy, em cảm thấy sung sướng lắm luôn đó, anh ấy còn tốt bụng còn cho em tiền, dắt em đi chơi, khi chăn gối chịch choẹt thì đã lắm khỏi chê vào đâu được."* Tom nói

"À quên, bọn em chuẩn bị cưới nhau tới nơi rồi đây này." Tom không ngần ngại đáp thêm

Cậu ngó nghiêng từ nơi này sang nơi kia không thấy Jake đâu liền hô lên một cách thẳng thắn. "Anh yêu đâu rồi ta? **_CHỒNG YÊU CỦA EM_** đâu rồi?"

~~~~~

Về phần của Jake.

"Anh Gyllenhaal, tôi được nghe rất nhiều về loại tình cảm đặc biệt này trên phim ảnh lẫn thực tế đó. Có phải là "tình huynh đệ" không ta?" Phóng viên nam da đen hỏi.

"Cứ cho đó là "tình yêu" đi. Tôi rất ngán cái chữ "tình huynh đệ" đó lắm rồi. Cứ gọi thẳng đó là "tình yêu"." Jake bật cười và đáp lại rồi nhìn xung quanh.

Nam phóng viên nghe, phản ứng lại khác ngạc nhiên bèn hỏi tiếp. "Kể cho bọn tôi nghe xem hai người đã tìm hiểu nhau thế nào? Tại sao anh lại chọn Tom."

Jake cũng không ngần ngại trả lời, "Kể từ giờ đến tối còn chưa hết, thôi anh rảnh nhưng tôi không muốn nói nhiều lắm, tôi quen Tom trên trang mạng hẹn hò, tôi yêu em ấy như bất cứ người nào, em ấy đối với tôi là một báu vật, tôi không thể đánh mất được. Em ấy rất ngoan, nghe lời người lớn như tôi, lúc đóng phim thì em ấy hợp tác nhiệt tình lắm, tôn trọng và hiểu thấu đồng nghiệp."* Jake đáp.

Gã kể lại còn muốn kể thêm liền nói tiếp, "Em ấy biết mình còn sai dù đã là ba năm rồi, mức độ chuyên nghiệp thì không phải dạng vừa. Em ấy rất nhập vai đôi lúc bị ám ảnh với việc phải diễn cho thật đúng. Với người như vậy, tôi rất quý vì họ có cách làm việc đầy trách nhiệm đồng thời cũng là cách tôi làm việc đó. Em ấy còn hay gửi tin nhắn cho tôi..."

~~~~

"Chồng yêu ơi."

Tom nãy giờ đi lòng vòng kiếm Jake trong khi người phóng viên có nhìn thấy bóng dáng của gã thì nhảy sang ngay mà không báo cho cậu biết, gã nghe được 'tiếng gọi của yêu thương' liền ngắt lời và chạy đến kiếm Tom. **_"Vợ ơi chồng nè!"_** Gã giơ tay của mình vẫy gọi cậu, cậu thấy được và cậu và gã tiến rất gần.

"Tôi và Tom sẽ làm đám cưới vào tuần sau, cái tuần sau khi phim đã công chiếu, mong mọi người đến dự đầy đủ." Jake thành khẩn.

"Đúng vậy ạ. Bọn tôi xin đi tiếp sang chỗ khác để quảng bá, tuần sau các vị có thể đến dự luôn." Tom nói rồi họ gửi lời xin chào đến phóng viên truyền thông rồi bước ra ngoài thảm đỏ.

Họ rời khỏi buổi họp báo, nói vậy thôi, chứ họ lên xe để chuẩn bị đi du lịch dài hạn sau những tháng ngày diễn xuất bên nhau không ngừng nghỉ, nay phim đã hoàn thành rồi nên họ được nghỉ phép một tuần lễ. Trên đường đi, nhìn Tom khá hồn nhiên, Jake có hỏi cậu:

"Tom này..." Tay còn lại của gã đặt lên đùi của Tom và bóp lên nó.

"Dạ..." Cậu trả lời đột xuất do mãi ngắm cảnh ngoài xe.

"Sau khi hai chúng ta kết hôn, em giúp anh sinh con nha, anh muốn được có con với em, bởi có một đứa trẻ là thêm một bước hạnh phúc nữa đấy." Gã gợi ý tương lai của mình mặc cho Tom cảm thấy bối rối.

"Dạ... nhưng mà sao được, chúng ta là nam nam..." Tay kia Jake buông cái đùi và lần này đưa lên bịt miệng cậu.

"Công nghệ bây giờ hiện đại lắm, bây giờ 5 năm nữa**, em sẽ mang thai được, bất kể giới tính nam nam hay nữ nữ đều được cả." Jake nói tiếp để không làm cậu mất lòng chuyện sinh học vốn dĩ đã quá đơn thuần như cậu nghĩ.

"Được đó, nhưng em còn trẻ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để lên chức đâu." Tom gật đầu đồng ý, dù cậu có biết sau này sẽ không phải chuyện dễ dàng gì.

"Rồi cưng sẽ quen thôi." Jake bật cười.

"Sẽ như vậy, mãi mãi." Tom đã không còn lo sợ điều gì nữa, họ không còn nói gì thêm, chỉ có tiếp tục cùng nhau rời thành phố, bắt đầu chuyến đi nghỉ dưỡng cao cấp.

Vài tuần sau, đám cưới của họ đã diễn ra, cả gia đình họ hàng bạn bè hai bên đều góp vui với nhau, đến thế giới còn phải chứng kiến hôn lễ của cặp đôi nổi tiếng trên màn ảnh siêu anh hùng Marvel, rũ bỏ hết những lời tranh cãi về danh tiếng, tuổi tác, giới tính, họ vẫn đến với nhau. Bây giờ nước Mỹ và các nước khác đều thoải mái trong hôn nhân dù bất kì giới tính nào cũng không ràng buộc gì cả, yêu nhau là có thể kết hôn được rồi.

"Ta xin tuyên bố từ nay hai con là 'chồng-chồng'." Người cha nói, và đưa nhẫn cho họ, Jake cầm lấy một chiếc nhẫn trên tay và đeo lên ngón tay Tom.

Cậu và gã hôn nhau trước ống kính, cả dòng người tham dự đều vỗ tay rất nhiệt tình, bày tiệc suốt đêm, họ chính thức trở thành một gia đình kể từ đây.

—————

_"Tui là con trai của ba Jake, bố Tom, chúng tôi có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc, trước giờ chưa ai dám gây sự với tui hết vì tui đầu gấu mà ha-ha."_

20 năm sau, họ giải nghệ và đến New York. Trước đó, Tom đã hạ sinh cho Jake một đứa con trai kháu khỉnh, đẹp trai giống ba Jake và nghịch như bố Tom nhất.

Bé cưng của ba Jake và bố Tom đã lên 15 tuổi, đang cầm kẹo bông gòn, miệng sún răng, mặc bộ đồ của dân hipster đi dạo phố cùng với cặp kính cận, tóc để mái ngố màu vàng.

Trước mặt là một ông hoạ sĩ già đề nhãn hiệu tranh sơn cọ trưng bày tên Ryan Reynolds với bút danh cá nhân là "Deadpool" đang ngồi vẽ tượng Nữ thần Tự do, do không để ý đến đường đi, bé cưng đã vấp phải chân của gã và té túi bụi, kẹo bông gòn bị rớt và mông bé cưng đè lên.***

"Này này, cưng có sao không? Chú xin lỗi." Ryan chạy đến hỏi.

Gã đến đỡ cậu bé dậy, gã nhìn cặp mông căng tròn của cậu có dính đầy cát bụi dưới đất, rồi nguyên cây bông gòn chèm bẹp trên mông nữa, gã cố gắng lấy rồi phủi ra nhưng "vô tình" bóp phải chỗ nhạy cảm nhất. "Cảm ơn chú... ha-hả???" Cậu bé nhìn lại thấy Ryan ở đằng sau, không biết gã làm gì chỉ biết sốc và hét lên.

"BỚ NGƯỜI TA, ĐỒ BIẾN THÁIIIIIIIII!!!"

Ryan nghe thấy, không biết phải làm gì liền giật mạnh cái cây kẹo bông gòn dính lên quần của cậu bé đi, vô tình làm thủng một lỗ ngay mông đó khá to, xong gã bật cười lè lưỡi vì ngại và bỏ chạy bán sống bán chết!

**-HOÀN TRUYỆN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đoạn cuối là để sneak peek đứa con hai người đồng thời chuẩn bị ra mắt fic mới về RyanTom dành tặng cho những bạn Spideypool yêu cả RPF nha. Ngày mai sẽ có phiên ngoại kể về đứa con và tương lai, các bạn hãy theo dõi tiếp trước khi cất trong tủ ạ.
> 
> Từ ngày cháu bé nổi tiếng, chắc chắn một tổ chức được thành lập gồm dàn hậu cung chuyên đi bịt mồm bé lại, số một là chú Benedict Cumberbatch, chú Jake Gyllenhaal (ẻm không sợ đâu, yêu mà), ghê hơn nữa là chú Chris Pratt sợ bị liếm nên lấy băng keo cách điện (màu đen) dán mồm lại =))
> 
> Chú thích:
> 
> * Sửa lại lời thoại phỏng vấn ngoài đời cho hợp với fic.
> 
> ** Công nghệ được giải thích rõ ràng ở đây:
> 
> Đột phá sinh sản: Người đồng giới có thể tự sinh con với nhau (Báo Đời Sống Pháp Luật). https://doisongphapluat.com/doi-song/suc-khoe-lam-dep/dot-pha-sinh-sannguoi-dong-gioi-co-the-tu-sinh-con-voi-nhau-a162105.html
> 
> *** Ảnh cuối lấy trong MV You Need To Calm Down của Taylor Swift.


	10. Phiên ngoại: The Sound of Happiness

_Âm thanh hạnh phúc nhất của mỗi một người làm cha và làm mẹ đó chính là được nghe thấy con do chính thân họ khổ cực, mang nặng đẻ đau sinh ra cất tiếng khóc chào đời đầu tiên._

Gần 6 năm sau đám cưới...

Jake Gyllenhaal như mọi khi đi diễn xong xuôi hết, gã mau chóng về nhà, nay đã ngoài bốn mươi nhưng vẫn rất phong độ giống như ngày nào, còn Tom Holland thì vừa tròn ba mươi tuổi, cậu nay cao hơn và có một ít nếp nhăn, do lo cho chồng cực khổ quá mà.

"Tom cục cưng ơi! Anh về rồi nè." Jake vừa về đến nhà, cơm nước thì đã dọn lên bàn sẵn nhưng không thấy cậu đâu. Gã mới vào phòng khách kiếm, thì thấy cậu đã nằm trên đó, chiếc bụng đã căng tròn vì khó chịu, điện thoại của cậu thì lại rơi ở dưới ghế do trước đó cậu tính gọi cho gã để nói rõ chuyện của mình.

"Anh về rồi hả, em dọn cơm lên bàn đó, em cảm thấy người khó chịu lắm." Tom nói, gã mau chóng sờ lấy trán của cậu, đã sốt cao đến thế này rồi nên gã cảm thấy phát nguy.

Gã chợt quay sang nhìn phần bụng của cậu, cái chữa của cậu và gã đã quá cỡ rồi nên gã không đành lòng tiếp tục để ở nhà. "Không thể được, em bị như vậy anh lo lắm có biết không, bụng em to cỡ này rồi nên chuẩn bị đi, anh dẫn em đi mổ." Gã nghĩ sẽ đem cậu đi cấp cứu để lấy nó ra thật nhanh.

Tom nghe thấy từ "mổ", cậu rất là hoảng sợ nên bấu víu lấy Jake. "Đừng mà... đau lắm đó..." Cậu thở gấp nhưng lại lên cơn quằn quại vì chịu không nỗi.

"Không đau đâu, đau rồi sẽ hết." Gã nhấn gọi 9-1-1 chọn 2 thật nhanh, xe cấp cứu đã đến và đưa cậu đi, lúc đó cậu đã được tiêm thuốc mê nên không còn hoảng loạn nữa.

—————

2 tiếng sau...

Jake đứng chờ đợi ở bên ngoài phòng phẫu thuật, gã đang rất lo cho chuyện của Tom, gã không thể nào ngưng nhìn đồng hồ của mình nên rất là bồn chồn.

"Anh Gyllenhaal, anh có thể bước vào." Jake nghe tiếng gọi của bác sĩ, liền bước vào.

Gã nhận được một tin vô cùng vui đó chính là:

"Xin chúc mừng anh, anh Holland đã hạ sinh cho anh một bé trai." Bác sĩ giải phẫu nói, gã nghe được trong lòng bỗng cảm thấy rất là sung sướng, trên tay của bác sĩ là một đứa con trai đầu lòng của gã, đã chính thức chào đời trên thế giới này, mang bộ gen của cậu và gã, gã rất hạnh phúc.

Dẫn cậu về phòng hồi sức, gã ngồi bên cạnh cậu và chiếc nôi phòng khám, gã nhìn thấy gương mặt trắng bệch của cậu mà không khỏi xót xa, gã nghĩ có lẽ hơn chín tháng mười ngày cậu đã chịu quá nhiều cực khổ rồi, trong khi gã không có làm gì nhiều hết, gã cảm thấy vô cùng ngưỡng mộ suốt thời gian qua đến giây phút chờ đợi này.

Tom ngủ được thêm bốn giờ sau đó, cậu tỉnh dậy và nhìn thấy Jake đang dựa trên cánh tay của mình để gối đầu nằm ngủ, "Anh này...". Cậu khẽ gọi.

"Hửm..." Gã nghe được liền tỉnh lại.

"Con chúng ta..." Tom thắc mắc, thì bị gã bịt miệng lại.

"Em thật kiên cường, con chúng ta đã được chào đời trong nôi này." Jake bật cười nhìn cậu và chỉ cái nôi.

"Bồng nó được đưa cho em không?" Tom cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì cuối cùng cũng đã ra rồi.

"Được được." Jake bồng đứa bé lên tay của Tom, cậu cố gắng cử động từ từ vào ôm lấy nó.

"Nhìn nó giống anh ghê đó ha." Tom đã nhìn thấy được đứa trẻ của mình, da nó trắng rõ rệt và nó đang nằm ngủ.

Jake bật cười tiếp, gã nghĩ đến bước tiếp theo, "Ừm, anh thiết nghĩ chúng ta nên cho nó cái tên..."

"Là Peter Gyllenhaal. Con chúng ta sẽ đặt tên là Peter." Tom nói tiếp, cậu đã nghĩ cho nó một cái tên, Jake chưa kịp nghĩ cái tên thì cậu đã đặt luôn rồi.

"Sao em lấy tên Peter, anh thấy Kevin nghe cũng hay phết đấy." Jake gợi ý cậu.

"Peter là tên nhân vật em yêu quý đã gắn bó gần chín năm qua, đến lúc em hết hợp đồng nghỉ đẻ thì em cảm thấy cũng rất tiếc, Peter chính là tên người Nhện, hơn nữa người Nhện là một cậu bé rất tài giỏi và thông minh, tính cách nghịch ngợm nhưng đầy tình cảm đã để lại nhiều kỉ niệm đơn thuần đẹp đẽ nhất trong suốt thời gian qua em đóng bên Marvel nên thiết nghĩ sẽ đặt con một cái tên theo em là Peter. Nửa còn lại là theo họ của anh là Gyllenhaal, nó mang họ của anh thì sẽ đẹp trai giống anh và thành đạt như anh, coi như chúng ta đều có chung những hi vọng đó lên con cái của mình." Tom thở dài rồi giải thích.

"Ừm, cũng hợp lí đó, Peter rồi... họ anh là Gyllenhaal... là Peter... Gyllenhaal... Peter Gyllenhaal! Ồ, tên này nghe hay quá trời luôn nè." Jake thử đánh vần, nghe cái tên rất là thuận miệng, gã bật cười sung sướng.

"Ừm." Tom bật cười nhìn Jake, gã mới đùa cùng con một thời gian một lúc, rồi ra về để cậu nghỉ ngơi. Trong lòng gã lúc này vẫn còn đầy hi vọng.

Peter Gyllenhaal, tiếng khóc của Peter chính là âm thanh của hạnh phúc ngay lúc này của cậu và gã.

—————

Tại thành phố New York...

"Daddy, papa, con về rồi nè." Bé cưng của hai người nay đã gần ba mươi tuổi, Peter là một diễn viên hạng 'S' không kém gì ba Jake năm xưa, và kiêm phần ca sĩ nữa.

"Ừm, con đã về." Jake ngồi đọc báo, tóc của gã đã điểm bạc đi sau gần ba mươi năm, gã đeo kính lão cố gắng đọc báo.

"Vào bàn ngồi ăn đi con, ủa ai kìa?" Tom đang chuẩn bị bữa trưa cho cả nhà, lúc nhìn bé cưng lần này cậu để ý đằng sau Peter có dẫn một cô gái.

"Giới thiệu với daddy và papa, đây là Alison Swift*, cổ là người yêu của con và chúng con muốn ra mắt với cả nhà, rồi làm đám cưới luôn." Peter dẫn cô gái đó vào, xuất hiện trước cửa lại một cô gái trắng trẻo xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, tóc màu vàng óng ánh, mặc bộ đầm giản dị quê mùa.

"Con chào hai bác trai." Alison nở nụ cười rạng rỡ.

"Nhìn con cũng dễ thương đấy y như thằng Peter kể cho chú nghe luôn, chú nhìn một cái là thấy ưng liền rồi đó, hì hì." Tom bật cười nhẹ, cậu không quên lấy thêm bộ đĩa dao để lên bàn chờ sẵn, cậu nhìn Jake đang đắc ý.

Jake bỏ tờ báo để lên ghế, gã cố gồng lưng lên đi lại bàn, cố chỉnh cặp kính để nhìn mặt của Alison cho rõ, "Cô này trông cũng xinh phết đấy, nhưng đừng có giống Taylor Swift* là được." Gã bật cười nhận xét. Hôm nay gã vui khi cả nhà đón thêm một đứa con dâu mới, và ăn một bữa cơm vô cùng đoàn viên.

"Anh này, đùa hoài. À kệ đi con, chuyện báo chí năm đó thôi mà." Tom đặt gà Tây, bánh kếp sẵn lên bàn mời cả nhà.

"Dạ dạ." Alison bật cười cùng ngồi xuống.

—————

Tối hôm đó, ngoài ban công,

Tom đang đứng ngắm nhìn cảnh quan thành phố New York, tay của cậu cầm một lon bia, ba mươi năm sau, thành phố đã thay đổi quá nhiều, đường phố giờ vắng vẻ, xe bay lượn công nghệ cao giờ phổ biến, rất khác với những năm 2010.

Jake vừa vào phòng sau khi sửa soạn, giờ đã khuya rồi mà Tom vẫn chưa ngủ, gã muốn tâm sự gì đó với cậu. "Tom này, em chưa muốn đi ngủ sao?"

"Dạ chưa muốn lắm, em chỉ muốn hưởng thụ những thành quả một chút." Tom nói, gã liền theo cậu lấy một lon bia ra ngoài ban công đứng ngắm thành phố.

"Thành quả của chúng ta ư." Gã chợt nhớ lại.

"Ừ, ba mươi năm trôi qua ấy, khi chúng ta đã có không biết bao nhiêu kỉ niệm trong đó, từ ngày hai chúng ta về một nhà, có cãi vả và trải qua biết bao nhiêu sóng gió, đến được đây rồi thì là cả một hành trình." Tom bật cười nhẹ uống bia tiếp.

"Phải, em còn nhớ ngày chúng ta gặp nhau không, trên trang hẹn hò ấy." Jake nhớ được phần nào nên hỏi thử.

"Còn nhớ chứ sao không, sóng gió của hai ta cũng bắt đầu từ đây, từ chuyện của ca sĩ đồng quê, anh và em cãi nhau, khi làm lành thì đóng phim chung, hợp tác vai diễn, đóng góp điện ảnh các thứ, hơn nữa anh và em đã hạ sinh cục cưng Peter nữa, cùng nhau nuôi nó." Cậu tiếp tục nhìn thành phố và không ngừng thở dài.

"Con chúng ta, đã lớn rất nhiều." Gã nhìn lại thử thì đúng thật là vậy, ngay lúc này.

"Chúng ta đã nuôi nâng Peter đến giờ này, nó đã lớn và sắp sửa lấy vợ, rồi chúng ta có thêm con dâu và cháu nội nữa, em nghĩ đến đây thôi là cả một quá trình rồi, sứ mệnh chúng ta có ngày cũng sẽ đi đến hồi kết, chúng ta sẽ trở về với đất mẹ, quy luật của tự nhiên là điều không thể tránh kh..." Cậu cố gắng nói, Jake chìa tay để che miệng cậu lại khi cậu đang nói đến chuyện sẽ rời xa một ngày nào đó. **"Đó là bổn phận của chúng ta."** Cậu xoay người lại và gỡ nhẹ cánh tay của Jake xuống. "Em không thể nhìn trước tương lai của chúng ta sẽ ra sao. Chỉ là nhận ra được niềm hạnh phúc của chúng ta ngay lúc này, chính Peter thật sự trưởng thành, rồi nó đã có chỗ đứng trên thế giới, chúng ta không thể tiếp tục đứng vững nữa mà phải ngồi xuống nhường vị trí nơi nó thuộc về."

"Yeah, Peter đã thực sự trưởng thành như hai ta mong đợi, anh muốn thắc mắc liệu anh vẫn có thể bên cạnh em đến cuối đời được không." Jake cảm thấy lo lắng, gã sắp sửa phải khóc nhưng tố chất gã không cho phép mình làm điều đó.

"Chúng ta có thể, nếu không thể bên cạnh anh thì em vẫn sẽ dõi theo anh, chờ đợi anh đến tìm em, nếu hai chúng ta cùng nhau lên thiên đường nơi chốn người xa lạ ở đó, chúng ta vẫn có thể được gặp lại và ở bên cạnh nhau hết chuỗi ngày còn lại, rồi chúng ta lần lượt xin đầu thai hẹn ngày tái ngộ kiếp sau." Cậu thở sâu và nghĩ đơn giản nhất có thể.

"Ừ hi vọng là có thể, được bên cạnh em là anh cảm thấy vui biết nhường nào rồi, sẽ được gặp lại nhau ở một thế gian nào đó." Jake cảm thấy an tâm nên cạnh Tom, cả hai người đã già cõi, thứ họ cần bây giờ vẫn là tình yêu và hạnh phúc gia đình hiện tại, họ đã làm được điều đó, chỉ vậy thôi.

"Ừm" Cậu gật đầu. Tay gã nắm lấy của cậu, cùng nhau uống bia và tận hưởng bầu trời đêm mây trong có nhiều ngôi sao lấp lánh của thành phố.

Khi họ đã tìm được nửa kia, cùng xây dựng được một ngôi nhà, một mái ấm, chứng kiến được sự trưởng thành của người con thì họ đã cảm thấy mãn nguyện và ấm áp rồi, đó mới thực sự là _âm thanh của niềm hạnh phúc._

**-HẾT-**

—————

P/S: Bonus quả ảnh cuối: đây là Peter Gyllenhaal khi đã 30 tuổi nha mọi người. Đẹp trai cực phẩm số 1 nha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái đoạn ngắm thành phố tui lấy ý tưởng cái khúc bà Ancient One với Doctor Strange gặp nhau và nói chuyện lần cuối ở dạng hồn trước khi linh hồn của bà ấy tan biến, đây là một trong những điểm nhấn vô cùng đặc sắc của phim Doctor Strange (2016).
> 
> * Tui lấy đại cái tên chứ không liên quan gì với Taylor Swift đâu nha.

**Author's Note:**

> Chính thức chia tay con cưng Sugar Daddy, 7/7/2019 ~ 29/7/2019 và những ngày tháng chèo thuyền JakeTom nhiệt tình nhất.


End file.
